Gundam Wing: LA SOMBRA DESAPARECE
by DarkCryonic
Summary: No Yaoi.DUO MAXWELL. "Vita fugit sicut naves, quasi nubes, velut umbra. Pasa la vida como las naves, como las nubes, como la sombra."
1. Los Hechos

**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing**

**Categoría: Historia larga.**

**Estilo: Psicológico. Aventura. Misterio.**

**No Yaoi...**

**Agradecimientos a mi musa por ayudarme a centrar la idea para esta historia. Arigato, watashi no kokoro.**

----------------------------------------------

**LA SOMBRA DESAPARECE...**

**Por DarkCryonic**

...Capítulo 1...

...**Los hechos**...

**--No hemos tenido ninguna información.—**Dijo Trowa dejando en la mesa todos los papeles que detallaban la búsqueda.

**--Entonces...—**Trató de decir Quatre, pero prefirió quedarse callado.

**--Todo lo que tenemos es su Gundam destruido.—**Dijo Wufei mirando sus pies.

**--Usó la autodetonación.—**Dijo Heero dándoles la espalda y mirando por una de las ventanas de la vieja casa que solían usar para esconderse en un sector boscoso. Afuera el cielo estaba tan azul que dañaba los ojos.

**--Me niego a creer que...—**Quatre se levantó de la silla empuñando las manos.

**--Muerto.—**Terminó la frase Trowa mirándole con pasividad. Era el único que había hasta ese momento verbalizado lo que los demás aún no creían como la verdad.

**--Estaba rodeado de Mobile Suits...—**Dijo Chang caminando hasta el rubio y poniendo una mano en su hombro.**-- Muchas veces pudimos haber usado la autodetonación... y fue en casos similares... así... **

**--Revisamos el área...—**Dijo Heero girando para ver a sus compañeros.**—Y no creo que haya sobrevivido a aquella explosión.—**Dijo mirando el grupo de papeles sobre la mesa, con su acostumbrada mirada seria y sonando como si estuviera analizando alguna misión.

**--Pero...—**Trató de decir el rubio algo confundido por aquella sensación de ser el único que estaba triste por lo que significaba todo aquello.

**--Si estuviera vivo ya se habría reunido con nosotros...—**Concluyó Trowa sentándose en una silla mirando un punto incierto de la pared frente a él.

Quatre les miró levemente antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir de la habitación azotando la puerta a sus espaldas. No comprendía esa quietud...

**--También me cuesta creer que haya muerto**...—Dijo el chino sentándose con cansancio, pasando una de sus manos por su cabeza tratando de calmar sus pensamientos.

**--Debimos estar allí...—**Dijo Heero a nadie en especial.

**--No podíamos prever que las cosas terminarían así... No estábamos mejor que él**.—Dijo el chino**.—Además, sabía que era el primer blanco de las fuerzas de Oz... Debió quedarse aquí como le sugirió Winner...—**Agregó el chino mirando levemente a 01.

**--Es una guerra.—**Dijo Trowa.—**No podemos creer que siempre saldremos a salvo de todo. La gente muere.—**Dijo con su acostumbrado tono de compostura.—**Haberlo mantenido encerrado aquí habría sido imposible...**

**--Con uno menos de nosotros las cosas se pondrán difíciles.—**Dijo el chino cerrando los ojos tratando de imaginar lo que sería ser 4.

No lo iba a confesar, pero ya se había acostumbrado a las continuas peleas con el Shinigami... porque peleando con él solía olvidarse por un momento de las imágenes que el resto del día no dejaban de invadir su mente regresándolo al pasado.

**--La siguiente misión nos obliga a separarnos**.—Dijo Heero mirando uno de los papeles sobre la mesa.

**--Quizás es mejor...—**Dijo por lo bajo Chang. Trowa pareció volver de su abstracción y miró a su alrededor con seriedad.

**--Me haré cargo de la parte de 02**.—Dijo Heero poniéndose de pie y caminado hacia la puerta.

Al minuto, los otros se pusieron de pie para encargarse de los pormenores de sus respectivas misiones.

**------------------------ **

Por su parte, Winner estaba en su habitación caminando de un lado a otro, parando levemente algunas veces para mirar algo que llevaba entre las manos. Su rostro se tensaba y volvía a caminar.

"—_**Duo... No creo que sea bueno que te arriesgues así en esta misión... Los demás podemos con ella...**_

_**-¿Estás pidiéndome que me quede aquÍ?—**__Le había preguntado el trenzado mirándolo con confusión.—__**Nada de eso, Q-Man. No porque esos malditos de Oz tengan pensado echarme el guante, me voy a quedar viendo el techo mientras ustedes hacen mi trabajo...**_

_**-Pero Duo... Ellos...**_

_**-El que tengan datos sobre mí es mi culpa. No debí ser tan confiado la última vez. Pero aunque supieran mi signo zodiacal, no les serviría de nada.**__-Agregó lo último en un tono cómico que hizo sonreír al rubio levemente.—__**Créeme, Shinigami no es fácil de capturar.—**__Dijo dándole la espalda y mirando por la ventana. Afuera la oscuridad cubría todo. Estar en aquella cabaña siempre le había inquietado... era tan silenciosa y oscura. A veces creía que era como estar dentro de sí mismo, entre las paredes del alma..._

_**-Bien.—**__Dijo el rubio mirándole por última vez antes de salir del cuarto."_

El rubio se detuvo otra vez frente a la ventana y abriendo su mano empuñada observó el objeto plateado en ella.

**-¿Pero por qué la dejaste aquí?—**Preguntó en un murmullo mientras apretaba la cruz con fuerza**.--¿Por qué?—**Preguntó cerrando los ojos con fuerza tratando de calmar su desesperación. Era tan difícil controlar las ganas de gritar y destruir todo... Ya había enloquecido una vez al perder a su padre... ¿Si iba a sentir tanto dolor cada vez que alguno de sus compañeros muriera, como iba a mantenerse estable...?

**---------------------------- **

**--Ya me voy.—**Dijo Chang con su bolso al hombro sin mirar a alguien en especial.—**Supongo que es un adiós**.—Dijo volteando para salir.

**--Nos vemos.—**Dijo el rubio sin mirarle. Trowa tomó su bolso y se puso de pie.

**--Creo que es hora**.—Dijo sonando normal.

Heero miró a Quatre por un segundo sorprendiéndose al notar algo en el cuello de este. Pero volviendo a parecer el de siempre cuando noto la mirada del rubio.

"—_**Esta cruz no significa nada para Shinigami, la llevo conmigo porque le perteneció a alguien a quien sí significaba algo...—**__Dijo Duo antes de alejarse entre las personas, y perderse de la vista...__**"**_

**--Una misión espera.—**Dijo el Rubio tomando sus cosas y siguiendo al chino y Trowa que ya estaban saliendo.

Heero cerró la laptop y pasando sus ojos por el lugar, siguió a los demás.

Continuará...

**DarkCryonic**

Chile-2008.

_Vita fugit sicut naves, quasi nubes, velut umbra._

_Pasa la vida como las naves, como las nubes, como la sombra._


	2. Misión: L2

**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing**

**Categoría: Historia larga.**

**Estilo: Psicológico. Aventura. Misterio.**

**No Yaoi...**

----------------------------------------------

**LA SOMBRA DESAPARECE...**

**Por DarkCryonic**

...Capítulo 2...

...**Misión: L2**...

**Misión: **Encontrar los planos de la nueva base de Oz en la Tierra ocultos en la base de L2.

**Tiempo estimado: **48 horas.

**Activo: **04.

**Contactos: **Ningún activo disponible.

**Apoyo: **Ningún activo disponible.

**En caso de falla: **Abortar y borrar toda huella sobre la misión.

**----------------------------------- **

Quatre bajó del trasbordador con una desacostumbrada seguridad. No sabía que era, pero desde que llevaba esa cruz en el cuello se había sentido algo "Duo" por leves instantes. Sí, bueno... sonaba extraño... pero la mente suele dar giros extraños cuando las cuerdas de la cordura están demasiado sobre exigidas, listas para reventar como cuerdas de violín.

Sus ojos se centraron en un letrero que daba la bienvenida a la colonia. Aún no dejaba de extrañarse con esa sensación de despreocupación que solía haber en todos lados. ¡Por Alá, estaban en guerra y todos en aquel lugar estaban viviendo con normalidad...! Miró el suelo levemente avergonzado... Pues supuso al acto, que esperar verlos huir despavoridos a todos lados no era algo de esperar para gente que había vivido en "guerra" desde ya algún tiempo... Supuso que se habían "acostumbrado", por decirlo de alguna forma a la situación, y que al no ser soldados, no les quedaba más que seguir con sus vidas y dejar el correr para cuando empezaran a caer las bombas...

El golpe en su hombro de un extraño al que no pudo ver lo hizo volver de sus reflexiones. Sus ojos se alzaron para caer en un grupo de personas en un extremo del aeropuerto especial que parecían conversar agitadamente con los encargados.

Una alarma se prendió en sus sentidos. Aquellos tipos se le hicieron peligrosos, más si acertaba con aquella sensación que creía sentir venir de ellos.

Apretó el mango de su pequeño bolso con seguridad, y sin volver a mirar al grupo de personas, empezó a caminar con tranquilidad hacia la salida, donde llamaría un taxi y se dirigiría a un hotel poco llamativo como tenía planeado.

Pasó un breve minuto para el reloj, lo que se hizo eterno en su cabeza, hasta que dio con la puerta de vidrio y la calle. Cuando el viento frío dio en su cara, no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás. Había tenido la leve sensación de que alguien lo estaba mirando. Al no ver a nadie conocido o sospechoso, caminó los metros que lo separaban del taxi que esperaba pasajeros.

Abrió la portezuela con seriedad y dándole las indicaciones al chofer, se permitió apoyar la espalda en el respaldo del asiento y cerrar los ojos. Estaba tenso desde que había empezado la misión... no... más bien desde que había sabido de la explosión del gundam de Duo... y no podía dejar de repasar la cara de todos cuando Heero recibió los datos confirmativos y se los hizo saber con aquella frialdad característica...

Su pecho se apretó de forma exagerada. Sentía que aquello era una de las mentiras más crueles que podría decir alguien que considera su amigo. Pero al clavar sus ojos en los del soldado perfecto, supo que Heero Yuy nunca bromearía con algo así, más cuando notó que sus ojos estaban extrañamente diferentes...

**--Llegamos.—**Dijo la voz común del taxista haciéndole volver y abrir los ojos. Pagó el viaje y salió del taxi cerrando la portezuela con desgano. Sus ojos miraron la fachada gris del edificio. Grandes ventanales en el primer piso le ayudaron a comprobar que no había personas sospechosas en la recepción.

Suspiró cansado y se obligó a caminar. Abrió la gran puerta de vidrio y trató de sonreír para parecer inofensivo. Sin mucho trámite consiguió una habitación en el tercer piso con vista a la calle.

Cuando estuvo sentado sobre la cama, con el bolso tirado en un rincón, fue que se dejó caer de espaldas. Luego su cuerpo, como un gesto de vulnerabilidad, se hizo a un lado y se encogió flexionando las rodillas que abrazó con sus brazos. Su rostro se apego a sus piernas y trató de calmar sus ganas de llorar. No se lo había permitido.

"_Sólo se llora a los muertos..."_ Dijo una voz en sus recuerdos.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Él, Q-man, no lloraría por Duo Maxwell... porque para él, Shinigami, no estaba muerto.

Apretó aún más sus brazos y suspiró permitiéndose estar así por un rato más. Aún tenía tiempo para iniciar la misión, y creía conveniente calmar a su espíritu antes de aventurarse a fallar por no estar concentrado del todo.

**---------------------------- **

"_**--Cuando yo muera, deberás hacer una gran fiesta.**_

_**--¿Qué?—**__Preguntó el rubio abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Había escuchado antes cosas extrañas del trenzado, pero nunca algo tan fuera de lo común._

_**--Como escuchas. Una fiesta. No permitas que mi muerte sea sin gracia alguna.—**__Volvió a decir Duo palmeando su espalda mientras sus ojos brillantes le miraban con diversión._

_**--Yo...**_

_**--Si lloras, vendré a jalarte de los pies cuando estés durmiendo**__.—Agregó entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo la voz más baja._

_**--No hables de la muerte.—**__Le dijo mirando hacia un lado con incomodidad.—__**Por lo menos no de esa forma tan desenfadada...**_

_**--Q-Man...**_

_**--¿Creerías que sería capaz si quiera de sonreír si alguno de ustedes muriera?—**__Preguntó mirándole con dolor. Duo sonrió levemente. Su mano se quedó quieta en el hombro del rubio._

_**--No lo entiendes...—**__Susurró por lo bajo.—__**Pero aunque tú no lo creas, cuando yo muera, estaré verdaderamente en paz...**_

_**--Duo...**_

_**--La vida, para algunos, es más difícil... muy dolorosa... y algunas veces, nuestros acciones aumentan el peso... Sé que sabes esto... pero hay algo más...—**__Dijo Duo apretando el hombro de Quatre._

_**--¿Qué?**_

_**--Yo...—**__Guardó silencio un segundo para buscar las palabras correctas sin dejar de mirar al rubio.—__**Algunas personas no nacemos para estar en paz...**_

_Los ojos del rubio se abrieron aún más. Las palabras de Duo eran tan enigmáticas para su mente._

_**--No me explico bien.—**__Dijo Duo quitando su mano del hombro de su compañero para ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la ventana del cuarto en que estaban. Allí se quedó un par de minutos en silencio, buscando una nueva manera de hacerse entender.—__**Algunos... yo por lo menos, no me siento ligado a la vida... suena a pecado, verdad? Mi vida esta completa... nunca he tenido proyectos o sueños... el futuro no existe... vivo el instante frente a mis ojos... y no espero algo... porque quizás nunca llegase a tener alguna cosa...**_

_**--Duo...**_

_**--Supongo que es más fácil así... es como ahorrarse la ansiedad y quizás cuantas cosas más...—**__Agregó haciendo más ligera la profundidad de sus palabras y mirando al rubio con ojos que demostraban su tranquilidad__**.—Si muero dentro de 5 minutos, en plena noche o dentro de un año... no es importante... porque cumplí mi objetivo, todo lo que he hecho ha sido dándole mi máximo... Así que una fiesta estaría bien...—**__Agregó lo último desconcertando nuevamente a Quatre. Sonrió con tristeza y mirando al rubio se cruzó de brazos.—__**Vamos, deja de mirarme con esa cara. Ya deberías haber aceptado que no soy alguien común...**_

_Winner bajó los ojos al suelo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza pasándola entre sus cabellos. Estaba cansado de tratar de darle sentido a las palabras... sólo podía entender aquella sensación que le había proyectado el trenzado mientras hablaba. Aquella extraña mezcla entre calma y decisión._

_Shinigami hablaba con la verdad, o por lo menos, con lo que creía que era su verdad. Sólo eso importaba... aunque lo de la fiesta seguía desconcertándole." _

**------------------------ **

Abrió sus ojos 5 minutos antes de las 9 de la noche. Miró su reloj con preocupación, y cuando analizó los pasos a seguir se sentó en la cama para luego ponerse de pie e ir al baño por una ducha fría que le obligara a congelar sus sentimientos y a centrarse en el objetivo de estar allí.

Cuando estuvo bajo el agua fría, fue que se dio cuenta de algo. L2 siempre había sido el hogar de Duo. Si hubiese algún cuerpo que enterrar, hubiera sido aquí... donde el trenzado había pasado su infancia.

Por instinto llevó su mano a la cruz y la observó. Al saber que lo único que quedaba del trenzado era aquel, ahora diminuto objeto, sintió que su corazón se contraía peligrosamente.

De pronto, se sintió egoísta. Había guardado la cruz sólo para él. Ni siquiera había preguntado si alguno de sus compañeros quería tenerla. Había omitido su existencia, aunque sabía que por lo menos para 01 no había pasado desapercibida la última vez que se habían visto. Pero aún así se había negado a pronunciar siquiera alguna observación sobre aquello. Era lo único que quedaba de 02 y lo llevaría consigo hasta que encontrara el lugar exacto en donde dejarla en memoria del piloto del Deathscythe.

**------------------------ **

Estuvo parado en la acera del frente del edificio en cuestión por lo menos 5 minutos. Su reloj marcaban las 2 AM. La calle estaba desierta y en penumbras. La iluminación eléctrica estaba, a suerte suya, en mal estado... dándole la posibilidad de caminar entre las sombras sin que se percatasen de su existencia. En verdad era algo bueno, como si después de tanto dolor, la vida se equilibraba con algo de hechos favorables.

**------------------------ **

Después de abrir la puerta trasera, que parecían sólo usar las personas que se encargaban del mantenimiento y aseo del edificio, se dirigió con paso decidido hasta la escalera que lo llevaría hasta las oficinas que tenía que revisar, omitiendo el uso de su linterna, mientras aun pudiera servirse de sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Además, quería evitar que alguien desde fuera pudiera ver la luz.

Por segunda vez, desde que estaba en L2, tuvo la sensación de ser observado... pero no sabía el porque no le molestaba o preocupaba aquello... no percibía peligro.

Dejó de lado sus sensaciones para concentrarse en los ruidos del lugar. Sabía que el último de los encargados del aseo había dejado el edificio a eso de las 1 y 30, y que después de eso no había visto movimiento alguno entrando o saliendo del lugar.

Se sorprendió de no haber encontrado alarmas en el lugar. Como si no temiesen por la seguridad de la información guardada allí... o sería que los datos eran erróneos... una pista falsa.

Se quedó quieto al llegar a la puerta del tercer piso. Pegó su oreja a la puerta y esperó unos segundos antes de cruzarla. Cuando estuvo en el pasillo, se permitió prender la linterna y apuntar hacia las puertas. Su otra mano agarraba con seguridad una de sus armas. No era muy adicto a llevarla siempre consigo, pero estaba de misión y no podía arriesgarse a ser atrapado o asesinado. Haría cualquier cosa para evitar morir, pues su vida, al contrario de la de Shinigami, no estaba completa... ni siquiera creía haber empezado a vivirla... Así que no podía darse el lujo de que se la quitaran tan pronto.

La primera puerta no tenía nada escrito. Apagó la linterna y guardándola, llevó su mano hasta la perilla, que giró con suavidad. Sus sentidos alertas ante cualquier alarma se quedaron tranquilos al no detectar nada extraño. Sus ojos percibieron una corrida de gavetas al fondo. Un par de sillas y un pequeño escritorio. La ventana dejaba pasar algo de la claridad artificial de la colonia.

Caminó hasta las gavetas y las revisó con rapidez.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en la palabra que sobresalía de una de las carpetas de la tercera gaveta. "**MELIBEA**". Sacó la carpeta, confirmó la importancia de los datos con rapidez y la guardó en su morral con la misma velocidad. Buscó algo más, pero parecía ser lo único.

Un ruido sordo le hizo quedarse quieto. El sonido venía desde fuera. Se acercó levemente a la ventana y miró a través de las persianas. Un automóvil estaba detenido frente al edificio, y de él bajaban 4 personas. Algo de la luz les dio de lleno ayudándole a mirarlos con detención.

**--Problemas.—**Dijo echándose a correr para salir por la puerta de atrás antes de que los hombres entraran al edificio. Bajó las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, cuando estuvo allí comprendió que era mejor salir por alguna ventana hasta la escalera de incendios. Desde allí podría salir de forma más segura, ya que del primer piso sólo tendría como vía de escape el callejón, y era muy mala idea quedarse con sólo una ruta de salida.

Se quedó quieto en la escalera de incendios y cerró la ventana. Sus ojos pasearon por la oscuridad del techo vecino y luego por el callejón bajo de él. Por un instante creyó ver la silueta de alguien recortada en un árbol en la calle, la cual desapareció al instante.

Su oído volvió a centrarse en el edificio. Las luces del primer piso fueron encendidas. Sus ojos se abrieron y comprendió que ya no había tiempo. Tenía que salir de allí al instante. No lo pensó mucho. Desde la escalera al techo vecino habían dos metros en bajada. Se puso de pie y se subió a la baranda de metal. Entrecerró los ojos y saltó con fuerza. Sus pies cayeron con seguridad en la superficie y su cuerpo se hizo para adelante, teniendo que usar sus manos para aguantar el impacto. Miró hacia sus espaldas, las luces del segundo piso estaban encendidas. Corrió por el techo hasta el otro extremo, dónde de un saltó cayó sobre un contenedor de basura y desde allí al suelo.

Miró a su alrededor con detención, y mirando levemente hacia la calle y sus costados, decidió emprender rumbo al hotel. Metió sus manos en su chamarra apretando en una su arma y en la otra, la linterna.

La misión se había completado. Pero era porque la suerte estaba de su lado. Todo había salido bien. Aunque no podía asegurarse mientras no volviera al hotel, tomara sus cosas y viajara nuevamente a la Tierra. Sólo allí podría decir MISIÖN CUMPLIDA... nunca antes.

**----------------------- **

Se recostó sobre la cama sin quitarse la ropa. En medio de la oscuridad esperó a que fuera la hora del viaje de regreso. Sus ojos cansados se cerraron, su respiración se volvió más ligera y sus manos dejaron de estar fuertemente empuñadas. Por su mente desfilaron las imágenes de su pueblo. Quedando la visión del desierto y el calor, como si estuviera allí...

Sí, el luchaba para alguna vez volver a disfrutar de aquel lugar sin preocuparse. Aún no había vivido lo suficiente...

**-----------------------**

**Continuará...**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile-2008.**

**4:29 AM 12/02.**

_Vivit sub pectore vulnus._

_La herida vive en el fondo del pecho._


	3. Misión: L2 Segunda parte

Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing

**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing**

**Categoría: Historia larga.**

**Estilo: Psicológico. Aventura. Misterio.**

**No Yaoi...**

--

**LA SOMBRA DESAPARECE...**

...

...

**Por DarkCryonic**

...

...**Misión: L2**...

...PARTE II...

Dos minutos antes de las 7 y 30 fue que despertó. Había soñado con Duo... No creyó que fuese importante, aunque la sensación de que realmente había estado hablando con él le hizo sentir una leve angustia. La mente podía ser muy cruel a veces.

Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Las cosas parecían estar igual. Su pequeño bolso en un rincón, las cortinas ocultando las ventanas y la cama hecha...

Su visita a L2 estaba siendo tan fría, que por un momento creyó pensar que quizás estaba allí por algo más que por la misión. Era L2, no cualquier colonia. Era el hogar de su compañero muerto...

**-- **

"_**--Allí hay recuerdos, sólo eso, Q-man**__.—Dijo el trenzado sentándose frente a él y mirándole con un leve dejo de seriedad. Ése que siempre ponía cuando se veía obligado a hablar de su pasado._

_**--Pero es tu hogar...**_

_**--Sí... Pero... digamos, no es un "hogar" tal como quiere decir la palabra. Si es porque fue allí donde nací, pues es mi hogar. Sí es porque allí aprendí a vivir... también... Pero...**_

_**--Entiendo...—**__Dijo el rubio bajando la vista al suelo de madera._

_**--Allí hubo gente que me quiso... Ya no están, pero las hubo**__.—Agregó Duo sonriendo levemente mientras dejaba descansar su espalda en el sillón.—__**Sí, Amigo Quatre, L2 FUE mi hogar con todas sus letras.**__—Sentenció sonando liviano._

_Winner sonrió levemente mirando el rostro relajado de 02, que parecía perdido en recuerdos."_

_**-- **_

**--Hogar**.—Repitió en voz alta tocando la cruz con su mano. Miró el aire frente a sus ojos y asintió. Aún tenía un día para estar allí, y por lo que el pensaba, sería muy difícil que se dieran cuenta de su intromisión en el edificio en aquel tiempo... aunque quizás sólo estaba engañándose para permitirse el desliz de estar allí y hacer una pequeña visita en busca de los recuerdos de Shinigami.

Se levantó de un movimiento, se acercó a la ventana y descorriendo la cortina notó que ya estaba claro. Podría ocupar medio día en sus intenciones y el resto, en salir de allí.

**-- **

Había pasado 30 minutos en la biblioteca de la Colonia L2. Buscó entre periódicos y boletines sobre la única información verdaderamente importante que tenía de Duo. La iglesia del Padre Maxwell en la que había vivido, y sobre el "incendio" que la había vuelto cenizas.

Cuando sus ojos dieron con la primera publicación sintió una punzada en el pecho. Las palabras "MUERTOS", "ACCIDENTE", "HERMANA HELEN"... "NO HAY SOBREVIVIENTES"... le hicieron apretar los puños con fuerza.

_**El incendio había aparecido de manera extraña, no había indicios de un corto circuito o alguna otra cosa que pudiera causarla. La muerte por asfixia había sido la probable en varios casos, y se creía que ninguno de los niños o adultos podría haber sobrevivido...**_

_**-- **_

_**--"Yo no estuve ahí en ese momento...—**__Había murmurado el trenzado cerrando los ojos con fuerza__**.—Si lo hubiera estado podría haber hecho algo por ellos... **_

_**--Eras muy pequeño...—**__Dijo el rubio tratando de aliviarle._

_**--Siempre hay algo que se puede hacer, incluso morir con ellos..."**_

_**-- **_

Memorizó la dirección de la antigua iglesia y salió en su búsqueda. Las calles poco a poco comenzaban a tomar vida. No era una Colonia muy diferente a las que ya había visitado... algunos niños corriendo en los callejones con rapidez desapareciendo en los recovecos le hizo recordar las breves historias del trenzado sobre su vida de ratero.

El tiempo había pasado, pero seguían habiendo pequeños Duo en aquel lugar. ¿Habría alguno parecido a Duo? Apretó los ojos tratando de olvidar el devenir de sus pensamientos.

Caminó aún algunas cuadras antes de dar con un espacio vacío donde sólo destacaba una cruz de piedra en medio. Miró a todos lados tratando de ver si había alguna cosa más...

Mientras se acercaba a la cruz se dio cuenta que más parecía un monumento. Sus ojos viajaron lentamente por las palabras talladas en la roca.

"_En memoria de..." "el vacío no se olvida..."_

Se hincó frente a la inscripción y no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos delineando las letras.

No había nombres... era muy probable que nadie supiese que ese día si hubo un sobreviviente... aunque conociendo la mentalidad de Duo, era muy probable que él considerara que aquel día él también había desaparecido con el resto de los huérfanos y encargados de la iglesia.

Un ramo de flores mustias estaba a los pies de la cruz. Todavía había alguien que recordaba a los muertos...

Pero algo en el ramo llamó su atención. Estaba anudado de una manera peculiar... había visto antes aquella manera de anudar las cosas...

**--Duo**—Murmuraron sus labios tomando el ramo entre sus manos.

Sus labios hicieron una mueca que podría haberse confundido con una sonrisa, pero más parecía nostalgia pura.

Volvió a dejar el ramo en su lugar y se puso de pie. Miró hacia los lados y notó que nadie parecía prestarle demasiada atención al lugar...

_**--Supongo que ya olvidaron**_.—Escuchó una voz. Giró rápidamente. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más al notar que allí no había nadie. Sólo estaba él en aquel lugar.

**--Estoy desvariando...—**Murmuró tratando de calmar sus sentidos.—**Adiós Duo**.—Dijo mirando la cruz de piedra y echándose a caminar para volver a la Tierra.

--

La imagen de Chang en el comunicador denotaba más que preocupación. Heero esperó pacientemente a que el chino dijera que tanto le molestaba como para entablar una comunicación con él olvidando que estaban en misiones y que algo así podría traer la atención sobre ellos.

El chino miró hacia ambos lados y luego mirando fijamente al rostro impávido en su monitor decidió que ya era momento de hablar.

**--Creerás que estoy loco... Pero creo que Maxwell no está muerto**.—Los ojos de Yuy se abrieron levemente más en una clara pregunta.—**Creo haberlo visto... aunque no estoy seguro...**

**--Podría haber sido alguien más...—**Dijo 01 sonando frío.

**--Lo pensé... pero, maldición Yuy... cuántos chicos con trenza andan en este universo...—**Soltó sonando furioso y confundido.

**--Es imposible que haya sobrevivido a la...**

**--Lo sé, pero es Shinigami...—**Dijo bajando la voz y cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

**--Wu Fei... 02 está muerto**.—Dijo 01 sentenciando la conversación y apagando la comunicación.

El chino abrió los ojos y cabeceó afirmando al ver la pantalla en negro.

**...**

**Continuará**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile 2008.**

_--Credam Quam Porbavero--_

_Lo creeré cuando me lo prueben_


	4. La conciencia de Chang Wu Fei

Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing

**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing**

**Categoría: Historia larga.**

**Estilo: Psicológico. Aventura. Misterio.**

**No Yaoi...**

--

**LA SOMBRA DESAPARECE...**

...

...

**Por DarkCryonic**

...Capítulo 4...

...La conciencia de **Chang Wu Fei**...

...

**Misión: Destruir bodega localizada latitud suroeste coordenadas… **

**Longitud …**

**Tiempo estimado: 24 horas.**

**Activo: 05**

**Contactos: ningún activo disponible. **

**Apoyo: Ningún activo disponible.**

**En caso de falla: Abortar y dirigirse a la base central en espera de nuevas órdenes.**

**-- **

Chang Wu Fei se levantó de frente del comunicador y caminó a través de la habitación del hotel hasta la ventana que daba a la calle. Sus ojos se detuvieron levemente en el paisaje gris. La tarde se había vuelto de pronto algo lluviosa.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia el vidrio hasta que su frente estuvo apoyada en su frialdad. Sus ojos, antes nerviosos, se cerraron con cansancio.

_**No podía estar equivocado. No podía…**_

Su mente daba vueltas una y otra vez… Lo que había visto no había sido su imaginación. Podría jurarlo por Nataku. Había visto a Maxwell.

Y aunque tuviera suficiente evidencia material como para asegurar lo contrario, lo había visto…

--

_Corrió algunos metros antes de detenerse por un segundo. Las calles estaban desiertas y estaba tan seguro del éxito de su plan que no podía dejar de pensar que era una misión para alguien inferior. Apretó con su mano derecha el colgante de la mochila por mero instinto. Se agachó al llegar a la última cerca eléctrica y miró para todos lados antes de sacar las tijeras con aislante._

_Fue en ese preciso momento en que sintió que alguien le observaba. Miró por sobre su hombro alcanzando a percibir una sombra fugaz por una de las paredes colindantes. Se quedó quieto esperando encontrarse de pronto en medio de una trampa. Pero después de 2 minutos no volvió a ver nada más._

_Cortó la cerca con manos expertas y se escabulló por el agujero hasta la bodega a unos 15 metros más allá. No había guardias vigilando los flancos del lugar, tampoco cámaras de vigilancia. Era algo sospechoso, pero atribuía aquel descuido a la imposibilitada de Oz de adivinar o prever que ya se hubiesen enterado de un escondite tan perfecto. Aunque tampoco tenía la intención de actuar de forma descuidada. Además aquellas maneras no eran las de él, precisamente._

_Sí, eso mismo… él no era Duo Maxwell… y nunca nadie sería como él. _

_Movió su cabeza rápidamente como queriendo ordenarle a su cerebro el que no siguiera pensando en cosas sin sentido. No estaba allí para estar divagando, menos pensando en aquello que aún no podía aceptar como cierto del todo. Pero… las evidencias… las malditas evidencias… sangre, cabello… ropa… Duo… muerto… no había otra explicación._

…_.. _

_Movió una de los maderos que constituían las paredes de la bodega. El silencio sólo era roto por él y sus movimientos. Tiró un par de veces con fuerza antes de desclavarlo._

_**Demasiado fácil…--**__Dijo una voz en su cabeza. Sus ojos se agudizaron junto a sus oídos._

_Se detuvo por un leve minuto antes de seguir con sus movimientos controlados. Estaba allí para hacer volar aquel lugar, y no podía dejar actuar a su intranquilidad._

_Miró por última vez sobre su hombro y entró en el lugar en silencio. _

_Sus ojos adsorbieron los detalles con su acostumbrada rapidez. _

_La bodega estaba llena de grandes cajas de embalaje. La penumbra le daba un buen factor en caso de que tuviera que escabullirse de la vista de cualquiera. Pero no lo creyó necesario cuando comprobó que el lugar estaba tan vacío como lo decía el informe que le habían dado._

_Se paró erguido en medio del lugar. _

_**--Bien.—**__Dijo antes de empezar a sacar las cosas de su mochila. Aquel lugar explotaría y llegaría al cielo de un solo reventón._

_-- _

_Nunca supo que fue lo que paso… pero se vio siendo empujado por alguien que no vio llegar hasta una de las paredes. Tan rápido fue todo que no tuvo tiempo más que para escuchar un ruido sordo que los apegó aún más a la pared._

_Sus piernas se debilitaron y su espalda se resintió con fuerza. _

"_**Una explosión"—**__Sus pensamientos afloraban en todas dirección__**.—"Maldición, entonces si había un sistema de seguridad…"**_

_El otro seguía apegado a su espalda con los brazos rodeándole. No supo el porque, pero no tuvo fuerzas para quitárselo de encima. Además había golpeado su frente y apenas podía mantenerse atento a lo que sucedía._

_**--Debemos salir de aquí.—**__Dijo una voz medio apagada por el sonido de las cajas explotando mientras el lugar parecía caerse a pedazos y sentía que era alzado por bajo los brazos._

_Trató de soltarse y salir por su propio pie, pero sus ojos no podían enfocar bien, y el humo que había empezado a acumularse en el lugar por las llamas que habían empezado brotar de todas partes no le dejaba respirar con la suficiente normalidad como para recobrar fuerzas._

_El otro, que parecía entenderle, tiraba de él con rapidez. Wufei trató de enfocar sus ojos en el individuo y no pudo más que ver parte de su rostro y __**su cabello**__…_

_**--Pronto saldremos de aquí…--**__Escuchó que dijeron antes de ver unos ojos violetas que le veían con rapidez. _

_**--¿Maxw…?--**__Sintió un dolor agudo en la base de su cuello._

_-- _

_Despertó en un callejón cercano al hotel en que estaba hospedado. Lo primero que vino a sus recuerdos fueron aquellos ojos que lo veían. Llevó su mano a su cuello para sobar la piel adolorida._

_**--No puede ser**__.—Murmuró tratando de recordar más cosas. Su mente sólo recordaba la explosión y la fugaz salida siendo arrastrado… y la imagen más marcada era la de esos ojos.—__**No puede ser…**_

_-- _

"**--Wu Fei... 02 está muerto**.—Dijo 01 sentenciando la conversación y apagando la comunicación."

--

--

--

--

Continuará…

**DarkCryonic**

Chile-mayo de 2008.

_Amicus fidelis protectio fortis; qui autem invenit illum, invenit thesaurum. Amico fideli nulla est comparatio, et non est ponderatio contra bonitatem illius._

_El amigo fiel es una defensa poderosa, quien lo halla ha hallado un tesoro. Nada es comparable al amigo fiel, y no hay nada equiparable a su bondad. (Nueva Vulgata Sirácide - o Eclesiástico 6, 14-15)_


	5. La certeza de Heero Yuy

**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing**

**Categoría: Historia larga.**

**Estilo: Psicológico. Aventura. Misterio.**

**No Yaoi...**

----------------------------------------------

**LA SOMBRA DESAPARECE...**

.......

..........

**Por DarkCryonic**

.....Capítulo 5.....

**...La certeza de Heero Yuy...**

....Parte Primera....

**Misión: Recuperar base de datos xx **

**Coordenadas: xx xx' xx''**

**Tiempo estimado: 12 horas**

**Activo: 02**

**Contactos: Ningún activo disponible. **

**Apoyo: Ningún activo disponible.**

**En caso de falla: Desaparecer y esperar instrucciones.**

**----------------------------------- **

Se levantó de la silla frente a la laptop con calma. Giró suavemente quedando de pie frente al espejo que había en la pequeña habitación del hotel. Miró su reflejo en el espejo con quietud, mientras recordaba las palabras de Chang.

Negó levemente antes de bajar la vista y mirar sus manos. Wu Fei no podía estar si quiera sugiriendo aquello, Duo estaba muerto. Ellos dos lo habían corroborado yendo al lugar de la explosión. Nadie podría haber sobrevivido a aquello. Duo se había auto-detonado. No como lo había hecho él en el pasado, el trenzado no había salido de la cabina del Deathscythes, por lo que había menos posibilidades de que hubiera corrido su misma suerte.

Además… estaba la sangre. Los informes decían que la detonación había sido tan fuerte que el cuerpo del trenzado había sido destrozado y arrojado fuera del perímetro de explosión.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza de sólo imaginarse el espectáculo de aquello. Respiró con fuerza para recobrar la frialdad. Miró sus cosas sobre el escritorio junto a la laptop. Luego volvió la vista a su reflejo.

Las cosas estaban cambiando demasiado pronto. No podía asegurar nada. Uno de ellos había muerto y pronto podía ser el turno de los demás.

El Dios de la Muerte había MUERTO. No había certeza más grande que aquella, eran humanos, eran demasiado jóvenes aún y no habían vivido más que para luchar.

Por una extraña razón había decidido hacerse cargo de la parte de la misión que le habría tocado a Duo si siguiera con vida. Aún no tenía claro porque había hecho eso. Pero había sido lo primero que había pasado por su cabeza cuando las misiones llegaron.

Nadie le había reprochado aquello, ni siquiera preguntaron.

Quizás… era aquella parte humana que siempre había aflorado dentro de sí cada vez que 02 estaba revoloteando a su alrededor recordándole que la situación era algo más que planes, batallas y muertes.

No podía evitar sentir algo de culpabilidad al recordar los hechos. Los _quizás_, los _debía_ y las _posibilidades_ le agobiaban cuando dejaba una pequeña abertura para sus debilidades humanas.

-----------

"_--__**Conciencia…--**__Dijo Duo sentándose junto a él._

_Heero levantó los ojos con cansancio y le devolvió la mirada._

_**--Lo que sientes**__…--Dijo Duo para aclarar.—__**Eso dice que aún eres lo suficientemente humano como para sentir culpabilidad…" **_

_**----------**_

Caminó cansadamente por la habitación hasta la cama dejándose caer sentado con la vista quieta en la luz que venía de fuera a través de la ventana.

Estaba sintiendo algo que no sabía expresar bien. No es que sintiera alguna cosa especial por 02, pero éste se había colado en su vida a la fuerza y no podía evitar sentir que le había traicionado al irse de forma tan repentina. Y aunque quisiera ya no podía volver al inició, al momento antes de conocerle a él y a los demás… Ya no se podía. Ya no podía borrar nada de nada.

Dolía en verdad. Si se hubiera mantenido alejado quizás no estaría sintiendo aquello.

Su espalda se dejó caer sobre la cama. Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento queriendo entender como debía afrontar todo aquello desde ese minuto.

**-------------------- **

Miró por sobre la cerca la entrada principal a la pequeña fábrica. El lugar no parecía demasiado resguardado y ya estaba bastante entrada la noche como para que fuera fácil dar con él mientras se cubría entre la alta maleza del terreno baldío que rodeaba el edificio.

Hacía frío. Era una de esas noches en que se está demasiado conciente de todo. Yuy entrecerró los ojos mientras buscaba una manera de entrar.

…………….

_**--Mi trabajo es ser sigiloso… Soy una sombra…—**__Exclamó Duo haciendo un gesto que le hizo imaginar a Duo como al Fantasma de la Opera._

_**--De todas formas escuchamos cuando entras a la cocina a comerte el helado**__.—Dijo Wu Fei apuntándole acusativamente._

_**--No sabía que tenía que ser sigiloso aquí…--**__Murmuró Duo sonriendo._

………………..

Respiró con fuerza y se levantó para avanzar. Ser sigiloso también era una de sus cualidades.

-----------------------

Salió la rejilla del tubo de ventilación con el mayor cuidado posible. Se dejó caer suavemente en medio de la habitación. No era demasiado grande, pero estaba en el centro del edificio, bastante bien resguardada y con una de las pocas computadoras que había visto en el lugar.

Por lo poco refinado del lugar, empezaba a dudar de encontrar alguna cosa que en verdad les sirviera de todo aquello. Pero si los informantes decían que allí estaba lo que buscaban, pues no le quedaba más que confiar y buscar.

Por otro lado, era bastante raro que hasta el momento no hubiera encontrado indicios de alguna alarma silenciosa o censores de movimiento. Era como si aquel lugar no tuviera la necesidad de esconder algo o…

O en el peor de los casos, ya se le habían adelantado, y su visita allí era de lo más inútil.

Encendió la computadora. Sus manos se movieron rápidas digitando todos los comandos que se le habían entregado en busca de los datos que necesitaba.

De pronto una imagen en la pantalla le hizo quedar quieto. En menos de un minuto ya estaba caminando fuera del lugar con el ceño fruncido y las manos en puño. Aquello debía ser una broma.

**Continuará…**

**DarkCryonic**

**2009.**


	6. La certeza de Heero Yuy II

**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing**

**Categoría: Historia larga.**

**Estilo: Psicológico. Aventura. Misterio.**

**No Yaoi...**

----------------------------------------------

**LA SOMBRA DESAPARECE...**

.......

..........

**Por DarkCryonic**

.....Capítulo 6.....

**...La certeza de Heero Yuy...**

....Parte Segunda....

**----------------------------------- **

Yuy se quedó sentado sobre la cama con los ojos fijos en el suelo brillante de la habitación de hotel. Aún no podía creer que algo así le hubiera ocurrido. Era inaudito. Los archivos ya habían sido descargados y borrados del sistema. Pero aquello no le había inquietado, sino la "firma" que había en ello. Pequeños detalles que sólo serían notados por él y quizás por Barton.

Levantó la vista hacia la ventana. La oscuridad al otro lado le era tan familiar como la sensación que empezaba a tener.

_¿Y si Chang tenía razón?_

**--No.—**Salió de entre sus labios con firmeza y aquella frialdad que acostumbraba. Los hechos hablaban por si solos.

--------------

_**--No tengo pensado quedarme callado**__.—Dijo Duo cruzándose de brazos después que 01 le pidiera que le dejara en paz._

_**--Chang está en el cuarto contiguo.**_

_**--Wu es aburrido**__.—Respondió antes de sentarse en el borde de la ventana abierta, dándole la espalda al paisaje._

_**--Yo también lo soy, según tu propia opinión.—**__Dijo Heero volviendo a concentrar su mirada en la pantalla de la laptop._

_**--Lo sé. Pero duele menos un balazo que un corte de espada.—**__Dijo el trenzado antes de echarse a reír._

_Heero le vio con seriedad por un leve segundo, convencido que no importaba que hiciera o dijera, Maxwell no iba a salir de su cuarto. Cerró los ojos brevemente antes de volver a concentrarse._

_Para suerte suya, el trenzado se quedó callado contemplando la calle. En un silencio que le pareció antinatural, pero que no quiso romper._

_**----------------------- **_

Heero miró a su alrededor antes de ponerse de pie y disponer de sus cosas para volver a la base. No tenía intención de seguir quieto allí, porque las respuestas no estaban precisamente allí… lo único que había era un leve rastro que tenía que seguir.

Cuando tuvo su chaqueta puesta y su mochila en la espalda, dio una última mirada a la oscuridad detrás de la ventana y salió del cuarto.

**Continuará…**

**DC**

**Junio de 2009**

/ _Amicus certus in re incerta cernitur_

_("Un amigo en la necesidad es un amigo de verdad") CICERON./_


	7. La verdad de Trowa Barton

**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing**

**Categoría: Historia larga.**

**Estilo: Psicológico. Aventura. Misterio.**

**No Yaoi...**

----------------------------------------------

**LA SOMBRA DESAPARECE...**

.......

..........

**Por DarkCryonic**

.....Capítulo 7.....

**...La verdad de Trowa Barton...**

........

**----------------------------------- **

Barton se dejó caer en el sofá de la casa en que se reunirían al terminar las misiones. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo con cansancio. Había tenido que rehuirle a Oz en toda la misión y no estaba para seguir estando tan despierto.

La oscuridad en la casa le recordaba la sensación que sentía antes de salir al escenario en el circo. Oculto en la oscuridad esperando que anunciaran su nombre para salir y quedar cegado por la luz y el sonido de la muchedumbre. Similar, en cierto sentido, a la sensación que sentía al estar sobre el Mobile suits antes de empezar un ataque. El sonido siendo un arma más, desorientándolo pero también incitándole a moverse… a no dejar de dar vueltas… a no cerrar los ojos… porque quien cierra los ojos… quizás no los vuelva a abrir.

Se removió intranquilo en el sillón. Paseó su vista por las sombras de la habitación como tratando de encontrar algo que estuviera pasando por alto.

Dejó de preocuparse y volvió a centrarse descansar. Bueno, si que era si quiera posible hacerlo después de todo lo que había hecho desde el asunto de Shinigami. Callar, omitir, silenciar. Algo que le era natural, pero que por alguna extraña razón le estaba costando más de lo necesario.

Podía ser frío e insensible la gran parte del tiempo, pero cuando se trataba de omitir y enmascarar asuntos importantes frente a personas importantes, la cosa se le volvía una misión de lo menos llevadera.

Apretó sus manos sobre su estómago, y clavó sus ojos en el techo. Pronto llegarían los demás y tendría que volver a su misión particular. A parecer el mismo, a observar y evitar los murmullos de verdad que querían escapar de entre sus labios.

Lo había prometido. Y las promesas eran lo único que quedaban cuando las personas de iban. Una promesa, una verdad silenciada de forma completa.

No era amistad, no era cariño ni nada por el estilo. Era sólo estrategia. Era previsión y seguridad para todos. Lo podía explicarlo, pero tampoco podía excusarlo.

Maxwell era la sombra que desaparece, y él no iba a cambiarlo. No iba a explicarlo… tampoco iba a contarlo.

La casualidad le había llevado a ser parte de la situación.

_**--Si yo desaparezco, ya no seré un problema para todos**__.—Dijo el trenzado apoyando su espalda en la puerta del cuarto. Trowa se sentó en la cama algo sorprendido por las palabras, que creía hasta ese momento, un sin sentido._

_**--¿Qué piensas hacer?—**__Preguntó esperando aclarar las posibles consecuencias de una afirmación de tal tipo._

_**--Si Shinigami desaparece, no será más el lado flaco de los pilotos gundam.**_

_**--¿Desaparecer?—**__Duo bajo la vista levemente al suelo para después mirarle con detención y firmeza._

_**--Soy el punto débil. Sé que todos lo saben. Oz maneja demasiada información sobre mí. Podría ser reconocido en cualquier lugar. Pero si muero, ya no seré un problema. **_

_**--¿Morir?—**__Preguntó entendiendo en algo los pensamientos del trenzado._

_**--Sí, el Dios de la Muerte también puede morir.—**__Dijo Duo sonriendo de una manera extraña._

_**--No sé si estoy entendiendo todo. ¿Hablas de morir o de ocultarte?**_

_Duo sonrió y caminó hasta sentarse a los pies de la cama de 03. _

_**--Hablo de liberar de la debilidad a los pilotos. Hablo de darle algo de confianza a Oz. Hablo de provocar un cambio en el tablero, si es que lo prefieres así.**_

_**--Pero eres un Alfil…--**__Dijo Trowa._

_**--Claro, soy escurridizo. Pero como desearía ser sólo un peón.—**__Dijo sonriendo de forma débil… _

_El silencio invadió la habitación por unos minutos._

_**--Aunque mi plan tiene un pequeño asunto que me incomoda.—Murmuró Duo.—Un sacrificio**__.—Dijo volviendo a sonreír como si estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa._

_**--No veo que el que desaparezcas tenga un beneficio**__.—Sentenció el cirquero._

_**--Y quien habló de desaparecer. ¿Acaso las sombras lo hacen?—**__Preguntó Duo sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro._

_**------------------ **_

Escuchó que la puerta de la calle se abría sin meter demasiado ruido. Un par de pasos. La luz encendida de la entrada y pudo observar la silueta de Yuy atravesando el umbral.

Se sentó de forma más cómoda en el sillón y concentró sus pensamientos en cualquier cosa que tuviera relación con su última misión y no con los pensamientos que le habían saltado encima mientras estaba en medio de la oscuridad.

Yuy saludó levemente inclinando la cabeza. Sus ojos viajaron por el lugar quizás viendo si alguien más había llegado.

**--Sólo estamos nosotros dos.—**Dijo Trowa volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo y tratando de parecer normal.

Yuy se mantuvo callado mientras se quitaba la mochila y la dejaba caer al borde del sofá. Sin mediar palabra se alejó rumbo a la cocina.

Antes si quiera pensar en si ir a la cocina o no, la puerta se abrió por segunda vez dejando entrar al rubio seguido de Chang. Trowa sintió un leve apretón en el pecho al ver centellear la cruz en el cuello del árabe, pero quitó la vista de sobre ellos tratando de concentrarse en el paisaje detrás de los cristales de la ventana.

El rubio y el chino saludaron sin mucha alegría. Parecían más cansados de lo común. Él, por su parte, les comunicó que Yuy había llegado también.

**---------------------- **

La escena era de lo más tensa. Los cuatro con una taza de café, sentados a la mesa mirando sin ver en verdad, el vaho que brotaba frente a sus ojos.

**Continuará…**

**DC**

**Junio de 2009**


	8. La decisión de Maxwell

**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing**

**Categoría: Historia larga.**

**Estilo: Psicológico. Aventura. Misterio.**

**No Yaoi...**

----------------------------------------------

**LA SOMBRA DESAPARECE...**

.......

..........

**Por DarkCryonic**

.....Capítulo 8.....

**...La decisión de Maxwell...**

........

**----------------------------------- **

La escena era de lo más tensa. Los cuatro con una taza de café, sentados a la mesa mirando sin ver en verdad, el vaho que brotaba frente a sus ojos.

Trowa meneó la cabeza como recordándose todo lo que había estado meditando desde que había llegado.

**--Quizás tengas razón.** —Dijo 01 mirando a Wu Fei por sobre su taza de café antes de beber un poco. EL chino saltó sobre su asiento como si de pronto le hubieran pellizcado.

**--Te lo dije. No estoy tan loco como para estar imaginándome este tipo de cosas.**

El rubio y Barton se les quedaron viendo de forma extraña.

**--¿De qué hablan?—**Preguntó Quatre.

**--Vi a Duo.** —Sentenció el chino mientras se apretaba las manos sobre la mesa.

Trowa se quedó quieto de pronto. Sus músculos se contrajeron tan rápido que hasta le dolió la espalda. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en su taza. Sabía que cualquiera mirada podría delatarle.

**--¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas?—**Preguntó el rubio con un hilo de voz.

**--En la misión… Una explosión… y no podía salir… y él estaba allí… me ayudó a salir.—**Dijo el chino tratando de decir lo importante.

**--Cuando llegué a mi misión…--**Dijo 01 logrando la atención de todos.--**…estaba completada. Los archivos fueron borrados antes. Cada uno de los que tenía que borrar… ya lo estaban… **

**--Pero eso no prueba…--**Empezó a decir el rubio.

**--Había una firma electrónica. Duo solía dejarla en las misiones. Sólo él puede hacer eso.**

**--Pero…--**Dijo el rubio volteando hacia el callado cirquero. Éste sintió la mirada sobre él y le miró en respuesta sin emitir palabra.

**--Debe estar vivo. Es lo único que pienso.—**Dijo Chang apoyando los dos codos sobre la mesa y hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

**--Si fuera así… por qué haría toda esta pantomima de la muerte… porque dejaría que destruyeran a Deathscythe… por qué…--**De pronto el rubio se quedó callado del golpe.

Él sabía muy bien el porqué. Estaba más que a la vista.

**--Estrategia…--**Murmuró Heero dejando tu taza en la mesa al sentir que el café que le quedaba estaba frío.

**--El muy maldito sigue por ahí riéndose de nosotros.—**Dijo el chino sin cambiar su postura.

----------------------------------

**----------------------- **

**5 meses después…**

Levantó la vista de la taza de café hacia la escena tras el gran ventanal. Pasó los dedos de la mano derecha por su cabello en un acto reflejo. Sonrió levemente al notar que aquel movimiento se le hacia algo distinto ahora.

La risa de una mujer en otra mesa lo distrajo de su ensimismamiento y lo hizo concentrarse en las personas a su alrededor.

Ninguno de ellos podría imaginar que significaba el que él estuviera allí o lo que era capaz de hacer con sólo desearlo. Sonrió de forma automática al escuchar dentro de su cabeza una vocecita recordándole lo "humilde" que era.

Se removió algo nervioso al observar la hora en el reloj de pared del lugar. 5 minutos para las tres de la tarde. Un día viernes como cualquiera, en una ciudad como cualquiera en la Tierra.

Levantó la taza de café y bebió un gran sorbo. Luego, algo más concentrado, volvió a mirar hacia el exterior y sonrió de forma confiada.

Todo empezaría en ese mismo momento. La nueva manera de hacer las cosas. Dejando el pasado en el pasado y respirando el presente que había elegido para mejor. Sacó unas monedas de su chaqueta y las dejó caer sobre la mesa. Tomó la mochila de la silla contigua y se levantó con agilidad. Dio las gracias a la camarera y salió sin apuro del lugar.

Atrás quedó el sonido de la campanilla al cerrarse la puerta, delante estaba el edificio que había estado escudriñando más de 5 meses. Por el que había tenido que fingir su muerte. Por el que había tenido que sacrificar a su Gundam. Aquel lugar valía todo el esfuerzo. Puso la mochila en su espalda y empezó a caminar con tranquilidad hasta la entrada del lugar.

Pasó entre las personas como si fuera de paseo. Cuando estuvo frente a los 13 escalones que llevaban hacia los dos guardias en la puerta, bajó levemente su gorra. Sonrió levemente y de un movimiento ligero sacó una identificación que hizo que los dos mastodontes le dejaran pasar sin preguntar.

Entró al hall con una seguridad que decía a cualquiera que lo viera, que él debía estar allí. Su ropa destacaba bastante en contraste con lo lujoso del lugar. Pero nadie preguntó, menos la recepcionista cuando le dejó una tarjeta negra frente a los ojos.

Ella le miró rápidamente y le indicó un ascensor. Claro, no era para menos aquella esquiva mirada. Había estado trabajando para el jefe de aquel lugar desde hace más de 3 meses, haciendo trabajos sucios. Y claro, algunos creían que hacía algo más para el jefe… que tenía fama de tirarse a cada chico lindo que veía. Pero él no caía en ese prototipo. Su habilidad con las armas y su aspecto "tocado" le habían hecho ganarse una fama de asesino que hacía que nadie osara mirarle demasiado.

Entró al ascensor y se miró en las paredes de espejo. Seguía vistiendo de negro y a veces, usando una gorra. Sonrió levemente al recordar lo que había hecho con su cabello. Le había costado, pero lo había tenido que hacer. Aquel mismo día en que salvo a Wu Fei de la explosión, tomó una de sus cuchillas y cortó la trenza de un sólo movimiento. Shinigami había muerto, por lo tanto, los recuerdos, sus historias… y su aspecto, también lo harían por el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Un sonido lo volvió al presente. Sonrió al espejo antes de pararse firme y observar la puerta de ascensor abrirse dejándole ver a una secretaria a unos metros detrás de su escritorio. Hizo un gesto y ella le indicó una puerta al final del corredor.

Bajó aún más la gorra y caminó con decisión. Abrió la puerta sin llamar y entró con soltura. Se quitó la mochila de la espalda y la dejó junto a un sofá. Se dejó caer en éste y se cruzó de brazos.

**--Si… También buenos días a ti.—**Escuchó que decía una voz masculina con sorna.

**--No tengo tiempo para perder.—**Respondió levantando un poco la cabeza para ver al tipo sentado detrás del escritorio a unos 5 metros. Cabello negro y corto. Ojos azules y confiados. El típico hombre de negocios corrupto, según su opinión. A veces creía que los hacían en serie. Ya que también morían siempre de la misma forma, se confiaban demasiado de sus supuestas inteligencias.

A su lado, de pie, uno de sus guardaespaldas con una pose un poco tensa. Sonrió levemente al mirarle con fijeza por diez largos segundos.

**--Tenemos un trabajo.—**Dijo levantando un sobre café entre las manos que llamó su atención. El guardaespaldas se lo acercó con rapidez, dejándolo entre sus manos para luego salir de su campo visual demasiado rápido.

Abrió el sobre sellado usando una de sus navajas que hizo aparecer en sus manos de una forma que provocó nerviosismo en sus observantes. Como diablos llevaba una navaja encima si había detectores de metales por todo el edificio.

Sacó unas fotografías y unas cuantas hojas con información. Miró las fotos sin demostrar emociones. Claro, por dentro no le pareció tan gracioso. Tenía entre sus manos una foto de Chang Wu Fei.

**--Necesitamos que mates al blanco.**

**--Eso es lo que mejor hago.—**Dijo volviendo a meter todo en el sobre sin mucho apuro.

**--No sabemos quien diablos eres, pero pareces ser el mejor. Pero no puedo evitar recordarte que trabajamos para gente importante. No te conviene descuidarte… te podría ir muy mal.—**Dijo el hombre sonando divertido mientras descansaba su rostro en una de sus manos acodadas sobre el lujoso escritorio.

**--Si, que miedo…--**Respondió poniéndose de pie, mientras arreglaba su gorra.

**--En verdad, estás loco.—**Dijo el hombre antes de suspirar.**—Los chicos listos son los únicos que sobreviven en este mundo. Deberías empezar a actuar como uno de ellos.**

**--Guarda los consejos para ti mismo. —**Dijo Duo tomando su mochila y dirigiéndose hacia la salida**.— Ah… ya anda buscándote guardaespaldas que no me tengan tanto pavor.—**Dijo saliendo del lugar cerrando a sus espaldas.

Caminó hacia el ascensor con tranquilidad. Apretó el sobre con fuerza antes de meterlo en la mochila. Ahora empezaba a entender lo que estaba pasando. Y mejor aún, lo de la explosión que casi había matado al chino en la última misión.

**------------------------**

La noticia de que uno de los pilotos Gundam rebeldes había muerto no se demoró demasiado en expandirse entre las personas de Oz. Era un Mobile Suit menos atosigando a las fuerzas militares. Un "triunfo" que los había llenado de confianza. Ahora el plan a seguir era fácil de preveer. Había que deshacerse de los demás.

**------------------------ **

Duo se sentó frente a la mesa dejando los papeles sobre ella, mientras apretaba la fotografía con su mano derecha. Por un momento, tuvo ganas de ir a la casa de seguridad con la única intención de darle una patada en el trasero al chino. Pero se contuvo a duras penas. Estaba enojado. Furioso. No le gustaba para nada el que tuvieran en la mira tan pronto a otro de los pilotos. Algo estaba sucediendo. O era Oz con un trabajo de inteligencia mejorado o era un maldito traidor que estaba exponiéndoles como si fueran borregos yendo al matadero.

Fuera lo que fuera, tenía que hacer algo. Y tenía muy poco tiempo para ponerse a pensar demasiado. Además no era su costumbre. Tenía una semana para deshacerse el blanco. Tenía hojas completas con detalles que no eran lo suficientemente claro para llegar a la casa de seguridad, por lo menos por esa parte se tranquilizó un poco.

Pero si había más papeles así, sobre los demás. Tenía que averiguar de dónde venía esta información. Quién era el que estaba filtrando dados de operación, fechas, rutas…

**--Maldición.—**Murmuró golpeando la mesa con el puño.—Tengo que avisarle a alguien.

Miró la computadora portátil que tenía por sobre la fotografía que ya tenía medio arrugada de tanto apretarla. Dejó la fotografía junto a los demás datos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un movimiento no muy cómodo, pero que le hacía pensar mejor. Había demasiadas cosas que tenía que evitar.

Primero, no podía caer en una trampa. Podría ser que le estuvieran probando. Era más que obvio que estaba siendo seguido por los inútiles guardaespaldas de su actual jefe. Los había visto rondar por donde el se paseaba en busca de nada en particular. A veces, se aventuraba a perdérseles de vista, para luego aparecerles a un costado para invitarles un café.

En otra ocasión, había tenido que darle una golpiza a un par por pasarse de listo. Era bastante común, que al verlo tan joven y delgado creyesen que no era apto para la fama que estaba teniendo. Había sido rápido y eficaz. Había más de ellos allí, pero al ver el resultado ni siquiera se movieron de sus sitios. Había dejado a uno inconsciente antes de siquiera pudiera darle un golpe. El otro, había conseguido herirle de forma superficial el brazo con una navaja. Claro… grave error de su parte. Uso la misma navaja para enterrársela junto al corazón.

"**No vas a morir, pero sí que va a doler…"** Había dicho mientras lo dejaba tirado en el suelo. Había esperado que los demás se abalanzaran sobre él, pero ninguno movió un pie. "**Es mejor que lo lleven a un hospital, podría tener la suerte de morirse… y creo que ya está en shock..." **Dijo a ver que ninguno se movía. Estiró sus brazos por sobre la cabeza para destensarse, y se alejó caminando por el callejón con tranquilidad.

Cada cosa que había hecho en esos 5 meses había sido para estar en donde estaba. Casa sacrificio lo había valido. Ahora sólo le tocaba saber quien era el informante… si es que lo había…

Era el momento para empezar a traspasar la información que había recolectado al otro bando. Era el instante preciso. Se le estaba permitiendo con aquella misión acercarse lo suficiente a los rebeldes de las colonias como para completar parte de su misión personal.

Se enderezó de un movimiento y tomó una hoja de papel con una lista de lugares y fechas. Y no pudo evitar sonreír. Eso sí merecía una buena patada en el trasero al chino. Estaba siendo demasiado predecible… o era…

**------------------------------- **

Entró al bar como si fuera cliente frecuente. Saludó al cantinero con un movimiento, para después soltarle que quería una cerveza bien helada. No volteó a ver a los demás clientes. No valía la pena. La persona que quería ver, aún no estaba allí.

Sonrió al recordar lo que había tenido que hacer para sacarse a sus vigilantes de encima. Había parado en medio de la calle, sacado su arma y había disparado contra el automóvil estacionado en la cuadra y luego contra la azotea de su mismo edificio. Bastante rápido, muy eficaz al tener en cuenta que nadie se había dado cuenta de sus movimientos en medio de la noche. Como amaba los silenciadores. Eran tan geniales…

Había llegado allí con 5 minutos de retraso. Hubiera querido ser más puntual, pero bueno, tampoco estaba dejando plantado a nadie en particular. Sólo que desde que estaba de asesino, pues había adquirido ciertas costumbres que empezaban a asustarle… estaba tomándose todo demasiado en serio.

Bebió un sorbo de la cerveza. Miró levemente su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió al desconocido. Allí estaba él no pareciendo él. Había teñido su cabello negro y llevaba lentillas del mismo color. Su piel parecía más blanca de lo acostumbrado. Su chaqueta de cuero negra sobre una camiseta con negra con una frase en letras rojas y erráticas "_**No Mercy**_". Jeans oscuros y tenis que le daban un toque despreocupado. Quitó su gorra y la dejó en el mesón junto a su cerveza, dejando que parte de sus cabellos taparan algo de sus ojos.

Un grupo de personas entró en el lugar y pudo reconocer entre ellos a quien estaba esperando. Pidió una segunda cerveza y siguió en su intento por no mirar hacia 01 que se había sentado en una mesa apartada. Bien, no había pensado que sería específicamente Yuy quien apareciera ese día, pero era mejor que nadie. Sonrió sólo de imaginarse de la cara que pondría si se llegaba a sentar frente a él en ese momento. Pero no lo hizo. Algo andaba mal. Por alguna razón su trasero no se movió y se quedó allí bebiendo la cerveza. Un segundo grupo de personas entró en el lugar. Y fue en ese momento que escuchó el disparo. Su cuerpo, antes inmóvil, se tiró a un lado quedando junto al banquillo y tratando de ver algo entre la gente que corría hacia todas partes. Miró hacia la calle y entendió todo. Dos de los guardaespaldas que solían seguirlo estaban allí, mirando entre la gente que salía del lugar.

**--Sabía que eran poco inteligentes.—**Murmuró llevando su mano a su chaqueta y empuñando su automática.—**Después no digan que no se los advertí**.-- Miró hacia atrás y se quedó sorprendido al ver a Heero mirándole directamente. Quitó la vista se él y volvió a mirar hacia la ruta de salida. Algunas personas estaban tiradas en el suelo, otras escondidas apegadas a la pared. Escuchó que unos de los meseros llamaban a la policía.

Sus ojos buscaron fuera del local, pero estaba desierto. Pero no creía que no hubiera peligro. Se levantó con tranquilidad con el arma apegada a su muslo para que no fuera vista por las personas. Tomó su gorra y se la puso mientras miraba el cristal cercano con el agujero de bala.

**--Ni siquiera saben disparar.—**Murmuró sacando unas monedas y dejándolas sobre el mostrador atrayendo la mirada del barman agachado al otro lado del mesón.—**Las personas están cada vez más locas…--**Dijo sonriendo.--**¿Dónde está el baño?—**Preguntó. El hombre apuntó al fondo sin entender nada.—**Gracias.**

Caminó con tranquilidad por entre la gente que no dejaba de murmurar o quejarse de que la policía era demasiado lenta. Cuando pasó junto a Yuy no hizo gesto alguno. Alguien podría estar observándole. Entró al baño que no era tan pequeño como pensaba y se quedó apoyado junto al lavado esperando que 01 se dignara a aparecer. A los 3 minutos exactos, Yuy entró en el lugar y cerró la puerta tras él.

Se observaron 10 segundos antes de que la sirena de la policía les recordara que había poco tiempo.

Se puso derecho y caminó hacia la salida. Cuando estuvo junto a Yuy se detuvo un momento.

**--Voy a matar a 05.—**Dijo.—**Pero antes tengo que matar a los de allá afuera.—**Sonrió de medio lado y se permitió mirar a 01 por un momento. Este le agarró de un brazo con la intención de preguntar alguna cosa que no pudo. La puerta se abrió y entró un policía que se les quedó viendo. Heero le soltó.

**--¿Están bien?—**Preguntó.

--**Claro Oficial**.—Contestó antes de que pudieran decir algo más.**— Ya no se puede estar tranquilo ni tomando una cerveza.**

El oficial miró a Yuy con seriedad.

**--Era lo que comentábamos aquí con mi amigo. **

**--Necesitamos la declaración de todos los presentes. **

**--Está bien, Oficial. Entonces vamos…** --Dijo mirando a Yuy con tranquilidad. Éste último asintió. Claro. Sólo esperaba que no les registraran. Porque era más que probable que Yuy también estuviera armado, y quizás no tanto como él mismo.

El lugar le pareció más tranquilo. Algunas hasta reían un poco, supuso que de vergüenza por sus reacciones. Se quedaron junto al mesón esperando que el policía volviera. Miró al barman y estuvo tentado de pedirle otra cerveza, pero el hombre estaba tan pálido que tuvo pena de él.

**--Y se suponía que iba a ser una noche tranquila…--**Dijo como si nada mirando a 01.

**--La ciudad se está volviendo muy peligrosa.—**Contestó Yuy.

**--Pus la culpa la tienen esos rebeldes… ya sabes, las personas no podemos andar en paz ni siquiera en nuestros sitios favoritos…--**Agregó mirándole significativamente**.—Además siempre anda gente loca con un arma disparándole a cualquiera… ya me decía mi padre que la humanidad estaba loca…--**Dijo palmoteando el hombro de Yuy.

Un policía se les acercó pidiéndoles sus identificaciones. Yuy mostró una de las muchas falsas que tenía con él en las misiones, por su parte, sacó su cartera y le extendió su identificación al policía como si fuera lo más común de su vida.

Duo se encargó de relatar lo poco que había alcanzado a ver, con no muchos detalles. Yuy afirmaba o agregaba algunos comentarios sin mucho valor, mientras es policía anotaba. Estuvieron así unos 7 minutos. El policía les devolvió la identificación y Duo miró levemente a 01. Esperaba que este hubiera tomado nota de las cosas locas que le había dicho en la barra.

**--Pueden irse. Ahora será nuestro encontrar a los sospechosos y culpables de esta agresión.**

**--Gracias.—**Dijo Maxwell arreglándose la gorra y echándose a caminar hacia fuera. La frialdad de la calle de dio de lleno y le hizo abrir un poco más los ojos, para luego entrecerrarlos. Miró a izquierda y derecha por sobre las personas y los policías.

Tenía que deshacerse de esos tipejos, ya luego se excusaría con Spencer. Vio a Heero a un metro de él meter las manos en su chamarra mientras miraba la calle con tranquilidad. Sin pensarlo mucho se echó a caminar en la dirección contraria de donde miraba 01. Ya había puesto en sobre aviso a los chicos y hecho la primera entrega de los microfilms que tenía en su poder.

_________________________

**Continuará, Julio de 2009.**

**DarkCryonic. **

"**Credo certe ne cras****"**

**("**Creo con certeza que no hay ningún mañana**")**


	9. La cacería de Chang Wu Fei

**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing**

**Categoría: Historia larga.**

**Estilo: Psicológico. Aventura. Misterio.**

**No Yaoi...**

* * *

**LA SOMBRA DESAPARECE...**

.......

..........

**Por DarkCryonic**

.....Capítulo 9.....

**...La cacería de Chang Wu Fei...**

........

* * *

Heero Yuy siempre se había considerado un chico con una alta capacidad para manejar los imprevistos. Pero esta vez, se veía inmerso en una sensación de no saber muy bien que estaba pasando en realidad.

Se dejó caer en el sofá con un pequeño tuvo de plástico en la mano. Fuera lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo, tenía que ver con el hecho de que Duo le entregara aquello sin mencionar demasiado sobre el asunto.

"_**Voy a matar a 05**_". Eso si que le había dejado sorprendido. ¿Acaso estaba hablando en serio o era otro tipo de advertencia velada?

**--¿Qué pasó?—**Preguntó el chino llegando desde el pasillo en compañía de Trowa. Heero se les quedó viendo por un momento para luego estirar su mano con los microfilms hacia ellos. Trowa se adelantó y los tomó para luego ir por su chaqueta y salir de allí sin hablar. El chino se les quedó viendo raro.

**--Dijo que iba a matarte**. —Comentó Heero como si estuviera hablando del clima.

**--¿Quién dijo eso?—**Preguntó Chang sin entender, mientras le miraba con una ceja levantada.

**--Duo… o como quiera que se llame ahora. Dijo que iba a matarte.—**Sentenció 01 mirando hacia la calle por la ventana.

**--¿Qué?¿Por qué diría eso?**

**--Quizás porque se lo pidieron…--**Dijo no muy convencido.

**--Así que ahora anda de sicario**.—Dijo el chino sentándose en uno de los sillones.—**Sabía que andaba en algo turbio**.—Murmuró antes de apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo y cerrar los ojos. Sólo les quedaba esperar a saber que conseguía averiguar Barton sobre todo aquello.

* * *

Duo llevó por reflejo su mano al cuello. Sonrió divertido, luego se molestó algo con sus viejas manías. Ya debía meterse en la cabeza que no llevaba la cruz en el cuello.

No había sido sorpresa para él saber que Quatre era quien la llevaba. Por un momento sintió un tirón en el estómago cuando le vio aquella vez en el aeropuerto de L2 y había tenido la tentación de atravesársele en el camino para hacerle saber de la verdad, pero se había aguantado. De todos sus compañeros era el que más iba a sufrir su engaño. Y esperaba que su don no fuera a delatarle antes de tiempo.

Tendría que tener una muy buena excusa para darle cuando todo esto hubiera acabado y se encontrara de lleno con el rubio. Sabía que era una persona amable, pero también sabía muy bien que era capaz de tumbarlo de un solo golpe.

Miró por sobre su hombro la oscuridad que venía de la calle a través de la ventana. Sonrió y cerró los ojos. Desde que había cambiado de bando, por decirlo de alguna forma, había olvidado de parecer demasiado precavido. Sentarse dándole la espalda a una ventana, era la primera cosa que le habían enseñado que no debía hacer. Pero su manera algo enajenada de hacer las cosas se había ganado una fama interesante. Los secuaces de Spencer, que ahora descansaban en algún callejón después de darles cacería, le darían más fuerza a los dichos que ya circundaban sobre él y su manera de hacer las cosas, y le dejarían algo de espacio en donde moverse sin tener que estar siempre volteando a ver toda sombra que se cruzara en su camino.

No podía negar que había una parte de él que estaba disfrutando de todo aquello, pero había otra, que empezaba a sumarle rayas a su cuenta de bajas desde que había iniciado a trabajar por las Colonias cuando tenía 15 años. Se estaban acumulando. Y nada que hiciera las borraría. A lo más podía seguir coleccionando episodios que en el futuro llegarían a adornar sus noches.

"—_**Cada uno lleva la culpa a su manera…--**__Dijo mirando al chico de ojos azul claro. Quatre removió la cabeza un minuto después como tratando de quitarse una imagen de la mente. _

_**--Tu manera… Duo… Tu manera es escalofriante.—**__Dijo luego mirándole con ojos dudosos._

_No pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Q-Man y su don. Respiró con fuerza y metió las manos a los bolsillos de su chamarra. Miró levemente el cielo nocturno y trató de despejar sus pensamientos para evitarle más sensaciones a su compañero._

_**--Cuando todo esto acabe… ¿Qué harás con todo aquello?—**__Preguntó el árabe poniéndose de pie y parándose frente a él para que le mirara._

_**--Eso lo sabré cuando llegue el momento.—**__Contestó levantándose también._

_El árabe había afirmado antes de llevar una de sus manos a su pecho. Trató de imaginar que cosas captaba el rubio, pero se dio cuenta que no quería saberlo en verdad."_

Eran casi las 4 de la mañana, y aún no podía meterse en la cama y dormir. Tampoco es que lo hubiera hecho en los últimos meses de forma adecuada. No podía confiarse del todo. Había trabajado demasiado consiguiendo infiltrase en el grupo de Spencer como para echarlo a perder por dormirse cuando no debía.

Miró de medio lado la foto del chino sobre el escritorio. Tenía ganas de patearle el trasero. Pero no podía juzgarle, él también había cometido el error de ser descubierto en el pasado, y aunque todos creyeran que Duo Maxwell estaba muerto no podía cometer el mismo error con su nueva identidad. **Jack D Gray** tenía que seguir vivo hasta conseguir todos sus propósitos, costara lo que costara.

Pasó sus ojos por alguna de las hojas con descuido. Tenía muy poco tiempo para lograr cumplir con la petición. De él dependían los detalles. Matar a 05 iba a ser una de las pruebas de fuego.

* * *

Trowa Barton entró a la casa de seguridad a eso de las 6 de la mañana. El lugar estaba silencioso, por lo que supuso que estaban dormidos aún. Respiró con cansancio. Ya esperaría un par de horas antes de darles un amplio detalle sobre la información que había recolectado de los microfilms.

Caminó hacia su cuarto sin detenerse. Abrió la puerta con cautela y entró. Sacó los papeles de su chamarra y los dejó sobre el pequeño escritorio dispuesto en un rincón. Con cansancio se sentó en la orilla de su cama. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó con las manos sus rodillas. Estaba tan cansado de guardar el secreto, que ya no lo era tanto. Todos sabían que Maxwell estaba vivo, pero desconocían todo lo demás.

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama y se quedó allí con los brazos extendidos a los lados sin mover un músculo.

"_**--No veo que el que desaparezcas tenga un beneficio**__.—Sentenció el cirquero._

_**--Y quien habló de desaparecer. ¿Acaso las sombras lo hacen?—**__Preguntó Duo sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro._

_Trowa se le quedó viendo por un minuto mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades._

_**--¿Me apoyarás en lo que tengo pensado?—**__Preguntó Duo sin decir demasiado._

_**--¿Por qué yo?**_

_**--Porque eres el único que puede ver más allá de lo que haré, y podrás seguir manteniendo la cara de palo que acostumbras…--**__Dijo lo último sonriendo divertido._

_**--Bien.**_

_**--¿Eso es un sí?**_

_Trowa le miró con seriedad y afirmó. Mientras en su mente empezaba a imaginar la cara de los demás cuando el plan estuviera en marcha. Había aceptado omitir, callar y silenciar. Había aceptado un rol que sabía actuar."_

--------

Eran las 8 AM cuando Jack D Gray abrió los ojos y se encontró en medio de su habitación de hotel sin ganas de moverse. Sobre la mesa en la que trabajaba sobresalían un conjunto de hojas creando un desorden digno de una figura como él. Se estiró en la cama antes de sentarse de golpe.

**--Hora del plan A.—**Dijo sonriendo antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el baño. Mientras se desnudaba para entrar a la ducha empezó a rememorar los detalles de la próxima misión que sería encomendada a los Pilotos. Tendría sólo una oportunidad para lograr acercarse lo suficiente a 05 como para iniciar el plan.

Dentro de los próximos días Yuy recibiría información sobre la misión que básicamente consistiría en entrar en una de las fábricas de Oz encubiertas. Deberían acceder al material digital de un gran valor.

Heero se vería obligado a llevar dos activos más para refuerzo en caso de encontrarse con mayor vigilancia, y ya tenía más que adivinado que 03 y 05 iban a ser los adecuados según el perfil de la misión.

Por otro lado, con la información que les había hecho llegar era más que obvio que ellos estarían descartando sospechosos. Quien fuera que estuviera desviando información dirigida desde las colonias a los pilotos, estaba arriesgándose demasiado. Y encontrarlo no iba a ser tan difícil si todos los pilotos estaban en ello.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil lo hizo salir de la ducha y tomar la primera toalla que encontró. Miró el número y sonrió.

**--Buenos días…--**Dijo con una voz calmada.

**--"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo con mis subordinados?"—**Gritó la voz de Spencer, provocando que alejara el teléfono del oído.

**--Veo que se levantó con el pie izquierdo está mañana. Y pensé que sería un día tranquilo.**

**--"¿No sé en qué diablos estaba pensando el día que te recomendaron para trabajar conmigo? ¿Cómo demonios voy a explicar la baja de mis hombres?"**

**--Pues si ellos me dejaran trabajar, no terminarían en la morgue. Usted hizo un trato, y no lo ha cumplido. Yo hago su trabajo sucio, a cambio, me da la libertad de hacerlo a mi manera.**

**--"Sabes que debo tomar mis resguardos…"**

**--Sus hombres intervienen en mis misiones. Si siguen haciéndolo, seguiré mandándolos al infierno. Por otro lado, si no quiere que siga trabajando para usted, puede decírmelo ahora. Tengo personas interesadas en mis virtudes.—**Dijo soltando una risita molesta.

**--"Has lo que tengas que hacer. Pero deja de hacer que parezca un idiota."**

**--Encantado. Buenos días.—**Dijo antes de escuchar que le cortaban de muy mala gana.—**Se nos acaba el tiempo…--**Murmuró antes de volver a la ducha.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**DarkCryonic**

**Diciembre de 2009**

_**Sunt lacrimae rerum**_


	10. Jack D Gray

**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing**

**Categoría: Historia larga.**

**Estilo: Psicológico. Aventura. Misterio.**

**No Yaoi...**

* * *

**LA SOMBRA DESAPARECE...**

.......

..........

**Por DarkCryonic**

.....Capítulo 10.....

**...Jack ...**

........

* * *

Trowa dejó caer la carpeta sobre la mesa del comedor. Los demás pilotos se acercaron con calma y empezaron a revisar el conjunto de hojas llena de datos. El primero en dejar de hacerlo fue Heero. Se sentó en una de las sillas y se quedó pensativo. A su izquierda, el chino seguía mirando una y otra hoja con algo de inquietud sin decidir a sentarse. Cada palabra que leía le daba otro shock eléctrico en su cerebro. Aquello no podía… _no debía_ estar sucediendo. Era imposible.

**--Así que es verdad que hay un traidor en nuestro lado.—**Dijo Quatre sentándose también y mirando con decepción la superficie de la mesa.

**--Esto… Los datos… ¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto sin que nos diéramos cuenta antes?—**Preguntó Chang sentándose cansado.

**--En algún momento pasaría.—**Murmuró Barton ganándose una mirada del rubio.—**Quizás estábamos subestimándoles.—**Aunque lo último lo dijo sin convencimiento.

**--La próxima misión…--**Dijo Heero dejando una de las hojas en medio de los cuatro.-- **Se supone que aún no está designada en rango, pero ya saben de ella.**

**--Un paso delante de nosotros.—**Dijo en voz baja, Quatre.

El sonido de un teléfono los hizo mirarse entre ellos, más cuando no era cualquier sonido. Era nada menos que _Mouth de Bush_, tema que aunque no quisieran reconocer no podían hacer menos. Más cuando en el pasado habían sido espectadores de un fanático que cantaba saltando por los sillones.

Cuando notaron de donde venía, Heero se puso de pie y buscó entre los cojines de uno de los sillones del salón. Miró la pantalla y arrugó el ceño. Apretó el botón de aceptar y puso el altavoz, mientras dejaba el teléfono en medio de la mesa en que los demás esperaban.

Se escuchó una risita algo petulante del otro lado. Quatre abrió la boca, pero no habló.

_**--"Ok… No es buena manera de comunicarse, pero no tenía otra."—**_Dijo la voz de Maxwell.

**--Maxwell…--**Dijo el chino queriendo golpear la mesa.

_**--"Maxwell murió, 05. Deberías saberlo."—**_Dijo la voz volviéndose seria_**.—"Pero no fue para eso que estoy llamando, además las líneas no son seguras aún usando códigos de comunicación crípticos."**_

**--Entonces…--**Apuró Heero al notar que los demás estaban demasiado serios, más el árabe que miraba el aparato con algo estupefacción.

_**--"El show comienza. Estén preparados, porque no estaré mirando cuando tire las bombas. Ah… Chang, no es nada personal…"—**_Dijo.

**--Duo…--**Dijo el árabe como dudando. El interlocutor se quedó en silencio por un minuto que pareció demasiado largo.

_**--"Duo está muerto, 04."—**_Quatre entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Trowa se removió incómodo.

**--¿Algo más?—**Preguntó Trowa con sequedad.

_**--"Lo de siempre, 03, ya sabrás que hacer."—**_Dijo con menos sequedad, antes de colgar y dejar a todos sumidos en una extraña sensación.

* * *

**---------- **

Eran más de las tres de la mañana cuando vislumbró el perfil del edificio. Según lo acostumbrado, Chang, Barton y Yuy deberían estar en las inmediaciones haciendo lo suyo. Oportunidad precisa para hacer su trabajo, y ganar un escalafón más en el mundo en que no era más que un matón a sueldo.

Ser sicario no era un mal trabajo, pero tenía muy poca dignidad. Y para que negarlo, si quería saber más en los asuntos de su nuevo patrón, pues tenía que hacerse valer más. Y Chang Wu Fei le daría un empujoncito que sería muy bien utilizado. Claro, si es que todo salía como él pensaba.

Se apegó a una de las paredes y ascendió por una de las escaleras de incendio. Conocía todo el lugar porque había tenido acceso a todos los planos y a los planes de los pilotos antes de que estos si quiera fueran asignados a la misión. Ser malo era fascinante, tanto... que a veces se olvidaba que estaba sólo fingiendo. Entró por una de las ventanas con tanta facilidad que estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

Se golpeó mentalmente cuando llegó a una de las puertas que daban a la parte en donde de seguro estaban dos de los pilotos haciendo guardia. Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, porque había sido conciente en todo momento de movimientos en la retaguardia que dejaban bastante a la vista, por lo menos para él, de que estaba siendo vigilado y que cualquier error sería más que fatal para sus propósitos.

Tendría que volver a hablar seriamente con su nuevo jefe para convencerle amablemente de dejar de mandarle matones.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo, y olvidándose de lo demás, abrió la puerta que daba a una bodega. Antesala de la bodega central y de las oficinas del edificio. Sabía que la información almacenada allí no era más que un anzuelo para cazar a los pilotos Gundam.

Traspasó la puerta sin mucho sigilo, parecía tan seguro de lo que estaba por hacer, que su cuerpo parecía más ligero de lo normal. Sonrió levemente antes de levantar la automática y apoyarla en medio de la espalda del otro, quien dio un respingo cuando sintió el metal.

**--Ya es tiempo, Chang.--**Dijo mientras su vista paseaba por el lugar.

**--Estás loco...--**Dijo el otro mostrando evidente ira contenida, mientras apretaba la empuñadura de su automática.

**--Y no sabes cuanto...--**Dijo el primero entrecerrando los ojos y quedándose viendo un rincón oculto por un pilar.

**-- No sé de que parte estás, pero es obvio que no de la mía.--**Dijo el chino queriendo ganar tiempo.

**--Digamos... amigo... que he aprendido que es mejor estar de parte de uno mismo. Suena algo egocéntrico** --Sonrió soltando una pequeña risita.--**pero hay que sobrevivir.**

**--Nunca te importó sobrevivir...--**Dijo una voz a las espaldas del ex trenzado. Éste último ni se movió.

**--No puedo negarlo.--**Respondió.--**La vida da vueltas muy extrañas.**

**--Suelta tu arma.--**Ordenó la voz.

**--Barton, no creas que soy tan descuidado.--**Dijo mirando por sobre su hombro al cirquero.--**Créeme, no puedo soltarla. Tengo una misión que cumplir, y tú estás en medio.**

El chico de ojos verdes acercó el cañón a la altura del comienzo del cuello de Duo y afirmó el metal con fuerza. Craso error para cualquiera que tuviera algo de conocimiento sobre armas y evasiones.

**--Entiendo.** --Dijo Duo sonriendo y volviendo a mirar al frente.--**Será una pena.--**Dijo antes de girarse a toda velocidad consiguiendo mover el arma de su espalda y cortando con una de sus dagas la piel del brazo de Barton, quien no soltó el arma, pero le dejó de apuntar por unos segundo que aprovechó. Sacó una jeringa de su bota y apuñaló con ésta a Chang que se había tirado al suelo para evitar alguna bala perdida.

**--¿Qué has hecho?--**Exclamó el chino al quitarse de la pierna la jeringa, ahora vacía.

**--Cumplir mi misión.--**Dijo Duo apuntando a Barton, mientras éste también lo hacia.

Un ruido de bomba hizo que todos volvieran su vista a una puerta cerrada.

**--Yuy hizo lo que le tocaba.** --Dijo el ex trenzado. **-- No puedo decir que fue un gusto, pero he estado algo nostálgico...**--Agregó haciendo un gesto no propio de él, bueno, del anterior "él".

**--Duo...**

**--No...--**Dijo moviendo negativamente el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.--**Nada de Duo... Jack D. Gray, señores. Ahora me perdonáis, tengo que retirarme.--**Sacó una bomba y la dejó caer delante de él.-- **Adiós.**

**--------------**

* * *

**---------------- **

Cuando Yuy atravesó la puerta a toda velocidad, nunca imaginó que encontraría a Trowa y Wu Fei tirados en el suelo en medio de los restos de una nube de humo. El chino se agarraba una de las piernas mientras gruñía maldiciones que no llegó a entender. El cirquero por su parte, empezaba a incorporarse sin dejar de ver a su alrededor como si buscara algo.

**--Algo está mal.—**Dijo el chino al ver a Heero a su lado.

**--Explícate…--**Dijo Trowa acercándose también.

**--No siento las piernas…--**Dijo el chino antes de que su cuerpo se fuera hacia atrás sin aviso.

Antes que Heero preguntara, Barton le decía lo sucedido con Duo y la jeringa. El más alto cargó al chino y salieron del lugar lo más rápido cuando notaron que los signos vitales de Chang desaparecían.

-----------

--

-

_**Febrero de 2010-02-21**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**Chile**_

_**Post mortem nihil, ipsaque mors nihil.**_


	11. Inevitable

**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing**

**Categoría: Historia larga.**

**Estilo: Psicológico. Aventura. Misterio.**

**No Yaoi...**

* * *

**LA SOMBRA DESAPARECE...**

.......

..........

**Por DarkCryonic**

.....Capítulo 11.....

**...Inevitable...**

........

* * *

Quatre miraba la cruz entre sus manos con algo de confusión. Aún no decidía muy bien que hacer con ella. La apretó fuertemente en su mano derecha antes de volver a meterla entre sus ropas y regresar sus ojos al vidrio que lo separaba de la habitación de Chang Wu Fei.

Se habían visto obligados a trasladarse a una de las pequeñas bases que había dispuesta para ellos y los demás rebeldes en la Tierra. Se habían sorprendido bastante al enterarse por uno de los médicos, que el chino había recibido una dosis lo suficientemente alta como para dejarlo, en el peor de los casos, en coma.

**--Ya no podemos seguir esperando.—**Dijo a Heero que se acercaba por el pasillo seguido de Trowa.

01 asintió mientras extendía unos papeles al árabe.

* * *

Duo atravesó el largo pasillo siguiendo al guardaespaldas de confianza de su nuevo jefe. Según le habían adelantado tenían un nuevo trabajo para él. No pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, aunque no se notara por fuera. La voz de Spencer al teléfono había sonado algo diferente, y no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era aquello, por lo que se había tomado su tiempo para llegar a la cita concertada. Además se había extrañado de no ver más de los matones de Spencer en el lugar, cuando cada vez que tenían una reunión, éstos aparecían en docenas.

El tipo de traje se detuvo en seco y lo dejó frente a una puerta común, antes de volver sobre sus pasos dejándole solo en aquel lugar. Las pequeñas luces amarillentas del pasillo se le hicieron molestas a la vista, cuando siguió con la mirada la espalda del hombre caminando tranquilamente.

Pasó una de sus manos por la visera de su gorra bajándola un poco más, aquel simple gesto le daba cierta seguridad.

Tocó a la puerta una sola vez y giró el pomo. La luz no era mejor dentro del cuarto. Había una gran lámpara en medio de la habitación colgando del techo. Parecía a todas luces haber tenido mejores tiempos. Un carraspeo le hizo mirar fijamente a las dos personas sentadas en una pequeña mesa bajo la luz. Reconoció a Spencer. Dio un paso dentro de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta a su espalda. Sus ojos se clavaron en la otra persona en la mesa. Aquello estaba siendo demasiado interesante, más al reconocer la cara del sujeto. _**"Una trampa".**_

**--Bienvenido.—**Dijo Spencer señalando una silla vacía. Duo ladeó levemente su rostro. Tenía dos opciones. Quedarse allí y descubrir de qué se trataba todo aquello O hacerle caso a su maldita voz interna que le gritaba que tenía que salir a toda velocidad de allí.

Respiró con fuerza y sacó un celular de su bolsillo. Ante la mirada de los dos hombres apretó el botón número tres. Acercó el auricular a su oreja y esperó un momento. Escuchó atentamente y dijo:-**está hecho**.

Spencer se puso de pie inquieto.

**--¿Qué sucede?—**Preguntó, mientras el otro hombre se echaba un poco hacia atrás y dejaba ver el cañón de un arma.

Desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica vino una pregunta cuando Duo sonreía con autosuficiencia.

**--No.—**Respondió alejando el auricular y apagándolo frente a la mirada atenta de los dos hombres.—**Lo siento.—**Dijo dejando caer el móvil al suelo y echándose hacia atrás apenas alcanzando a cerrar la puerta antes de que la explosión cubriera el lugar.

El eco de la pregunta fue lo único que cruzó su cabeza antes de ver la nube de humo y ser lanzado por la onda expansiva. _**"¿Tienes tiempo de salir?".**_

* * *

Barton tiró el celular en el asiento del copiloto antes de apretar el acelerador y salir del callejón hacia el lugar que indicaba el GPS.

Desde la última incursión habían notado varios movimientos entre las líneas enemigas. Algo demasiado importante estaba pasando, y cada vez estaban más seguros de saber de dónde se estaban filtrando las informaciones de las cuales basaban sus misiones.

Heero había pasado dos días interviniendo las computadoras y rastreando enlaces de comunicación por mínimos e insignificantes que fueran.

Por su parte, Quatre se había mantenido a cargo de seguir manteniendo la supuesta muerte de Chang como un hecho. Hasta había hecho comprar un ataúd y gestionado el lugar donde enterrar al chino, quien despertó a las 24 horas en la sala del hospital con la única idea de levantarse, aunque fuera a rastrar, para ir a patearle el trasero al descerebrado de Duo.

**---------------**

Frenó de improviso al llegar a unos 50 metros de un edificio de tres pisos del cual salían personas corriendo seguidas de una columna de humo blanco y denso.

Se bajó de la camioneta y se puso el casco rojo que llevaba antes de tomar el extintor del asiento de atrás. Se echó a correr con decisión hasta el lugar pasando por entre las personas que empezaron a darle indicaciones al creerlo un bombero que había llegado antes que los demás.

Fue fácil pasar por entre los hombres armados que gritaban cosas que no alcanzó a entender del todo. Cuando llegó a un pasillo, fue que el auricular en su oído emitió un sonido más agudo indicándole que estaba cerca. No había una buena visibilidad, así que apoyando su mano libre en una de las paredes empezó a caminar entre los escombros.

Aquello estaba peor de lo que se había imaginado. Era imposible que Duo hubiera sobrevivido a aquella brutalidad. Los explosivos plásticos estaban siendo más destructivos que los del pasado. _**¿Y sí no había a quien salvar…? **_

**---------------- **

Heero se quedó quieto junto a la puerta de uno de los cuarteles de comunicación encubiertos que manejaba primordialmente las misiones dispuestas a los Gundam. Dicha instalación se encontrada en una bodega a las afueras de la ciudad, lejos de sospechas por las condiciones de supuesto abandono y precariedad.

Su exhaustiva investigación le había dejado obtener la suficiente certeza de que éste era el lugar desde donde estaban siendo trasmitidos los detalles de las misiones de la resistencia. Él o los culpables estaban allí.

Quatre le hizo una seña desde el otro extremo de la pared a unos 20 metros. Por la carretera se acercaba una pequeña y destartalada camioneta de color rojo. Dos hombres venían en ella. Cuando tomó el camino que se adentraba a la propiedad, Heero se dispuso a desaparecer entre las hierbas altas. El árabe por su parte, estaba bien a cubierto en su posición.

Aquello tendría que ser rápido y limpio. No había que dejar tiempo para que avisaran a alguien más.

La camioneta se detuvo a unos 5 metros de la puerta metálica. Los dos hombres se bajaron tranquilamente del vehículo. Uno de ellos paseó la vista por el lugar de manera bastante cuidadosa. Quatre alcanzó a ver una empuñadura de un arma en el cinturón del que observaba. El otro, más descuidado, sacó un manojo de llaves y se acercó a la puerta.

Cuando se disponía a abrirla, está se fue hacia adentro. Como reflejo dio un paso hacia atrás. No llegaron a pasar 3 segundos cuando las latas del techo salieron expelidas por la fuerza de lo que había sonado como una bomba, siendo eco cronométrico de la explosión del edificio en donde estaba Duo.

El segundo hombre, se agachó en su lugar empuñando el revolver.

Quatre se había sorprendido tanto como ellos de la detonación, ya que Heero y él no tenían planeado ser tan vistosos.

01 se mantuvo en suposición. Aquello no estaba para nada previsto. Se les habían adelantado, pero quién. El hombre junto a la puerta gritó algo que no alcanzó a entender. Cuando lo vio entrar corriendo a la bodega tuvo la intensión de salir, pero aquella acción sería más que arriesgada. Era mejor seguir observando.

A unos mil metros de allí, Chang Wu Fei tenía entre las manos un fúsil de alto calibre apuntando al lugar. Sonreía mientras miraba por los prismáticos.

**--Esto se está volviendo divertido**.—Murmuró volviendo a usar la mira telescópica apuntando a la espalda del tipo agachado junto a la camioneta.

**---------- **

Quatre se apegó más a la pared cuando empezó a escuchar que los hombres gritaban entre ellos. Un pequeño tintineo a sus pies le hizo bajar los ojos. Algo brilló junto a sus pies. Se agachó y se sorprendió al notar una cruz. Se llevó la mano al cuello comprendiendo que era la de Duo.

------------

"**--**_**¿Qué haremos ahora?—**__Preguntó el chino al ver que sus compañeros estaban sumidos en la computadora en la que trabajaba Heero._

_**--Tenemos una pista.—**__Dijo el rubio volteándose a él._

_**--Sabes dónde está el loco de Maxwell o como se llame ahora?—**__Preguntó ansioso._

_**--No exactamente.—**__Contesto Trowa sin cambiar de posición.—Pero sabemos que está sucediendo._

_**--Explícate.—**__Ordenó mientras se dejaba caer sentado en una de las sillas._

_**--Tenemos identificados a los posibles traidores. Además, ya sabemos que computadora están usando.—**__Agregó Heero._

_**--¿Y Maxwell?—**__Preguntó._

_**--No lo sabemos.—**__Dijo Trowa._

_**--Pero todo lo que hizo, esté haciendo y vaya a hacer tiene que ver con esto. Es más que probable que él ya lo supiera desde hace mucho.**_

_**--Yuy, ¿estás diciendo que todo esto de la muerte, las misiones y la maldita jeringa son parte de un plan? Créeme que no me imagino a ese trenzado loco, tan poco espontáneo.**_

_**--No creo que sea una coincidencia**__.—Dijo el árabe.__**—Era más conveniente investigar mientras creyeran que no existía. Además, más de una vez dejó en claro que el hecho de que Oz tuviera su fotografía volvía el que estuviera con nosotros un factor de riesgo mayor.**_

_**--Siempre dándoselas de víctima…--**__Murmuró el chino mientras apoyaba la espalda en la silla y cerraba los ojos._

_**--Ha estado haciendo todo esto para alcanzar una meta. Incluso arriesgándose a enfrentarnos directamente**__.—Dijo Trowa._

_**--Eso no me consuela, Barton. Esa cosa casi me mata. Así que lo mínimo que quiero es patearlo hasta que quede inconciente.**_

_**--No cambiarán…--**__Murmuró el árabe mientras trataba de conectar todos los cabos sueltos en su cabeza."_

_---------------- _

* * *

_--- _

_**Continuará…**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**Febrero de 2010 **_

_**Brevis aetas, vitas fugax.**_


	12. FIN

**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing**

**Categoría: Historia larga.**

**Estilo: Psicológico. Aventura. Misterio.**

**No Yaoi...**

* * *

**LA SOMBRA DESAPARECE...**

.......

..........

**Por DarkCryonic**

.....Capítulo 12.....

**...Fin...**

........

* * *

Trowa quitó algunos escombros al asar. Parte de la muralla estaba destrozada evitando que pudiera seguir avanzando. _**Esto no puede terminar así**_.

----

"_**--Aunque mi plan tiene un pequeño asunto que me incomoda.—**__Murmuró Duo.—__**Un sacrificio**__.—Dijo volviendo a sonreír como si estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa._

_**--No veo que el que desaparezcas tenga un beneficio**__.—Sentenció el cirquero._

_**--Y quien habló de desaparecer. ¿Acaso las sombras lo hacen?—**__Preguntó Duo sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro." (cap.7)_

_---_

_**¿Las sombras desaparecen? **_Se preguntó Trowa mientras avanzaba.

* * *

El hombre salió de la bodega a toda velocidad cargando una caja metálica. El otro le hizo una seña para que corriera hacia la camioneta.

Cuando estaba a un metro de la puerta de la camionera cayó en seco al suelo. El tipo armado giró el rostro a sus espaldas. Eso había sido muy extraño. El otro se removió gritando en el suelo.

**--¡Me dieron!**

**--Diablos… No te muevas. Es un francotirador…--**Dijo mirando las proximidades sin dejar su sitio junto a la camioneta.

Heero entrecerró los ojos con algo de impaciencia. Una vocecita en su oído le hizo apretar su automática.

"_**--¿Qué tanto hacen? Ya me estoy aburriendo y ése se estaba escapando…"--**_Dijo Chang.

"_**--No vayas a matarlo**_**."—**Contestó Quatre con calma."_**—Necesitamos conocer todo lo que saben."**_

"_**--Lo sé. Por eso le di en la rodilla."—**_Agregó antes de soltar un risita sin nada de culpabilidad."

Heero bufó fastidiado. Se levantó de su sitió con cansancio. Era verdad, estaba esperando demasiado. Así no era su costumbre. Caminó hacía el lugar despejado frente a la puerta. El tipo en el suelo, al escuchar las ramas moverse, se giró en el piso y dio la voz de alarma a su compañero.

01 siguió caminando sin cambiar su velocidad. El arma apuntando directamente a la camioneta.

"**--¿Qué haces, Yuy?"—**Preguntó el chino.**"— Winner, Yuy salió. Está a descubierto."**

"**--Estoy atento."—**Respondió el árabe empezando a rodear el lugar para tener una mejor visión de tiro.

**------------**

"—_**Se están volviendo blandos.—**__Dijo Duo mirándolos acusativamente. Apenas si quiera habían alcanzado a salir corriendo antes de que la explosión los lanzara unos 4 metros de sus posiciones. Los otros lo miraban con seriedad. Estaban lastimados y hasta sangrando de los cortes que habían recibido de las esquirlas._

_**--Deja de parlotear, Maxwell.—**__Dijo enojado el chino mientras pasaba una mano por su frente para quitarse la sensación de haber pensado que se iba a morir._

_**--No es parloteo. Creo que no lo entienden, ¿verdad?—**__Dijo arrodillándose frente a sus compañeros que estaban sentados apoyados en la fría pared, tratando de recobrar el aliento._

_**--Tú también estás herido**__.—Dijo el rubio apuntándole el brazo en el que se veía una cortada lo bastante profunda como para pensar que dejaría una muy marcada cicatriz._

_**--Lo sé, Q-man, porque quema como el demonio. Pero ése no es el asunto aquí. Estuvimos a punto de morirnos allá atrás. Emotivamente juntos, pero muertos.—**__Dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en el suelo recibiendo las miradas poco comprensivas de sus amigos.—__**Porque están volviéndonos un grupo de buenas personas.**_

_**--¿Nosotros?—**__Preguntó el rubio. Duo se quedó un momento en silencio pensando._

_**--Soldados… No, ni siquiera eso somos.—**__Dijo cerrando los ojos y respirando con fuerza._

_**--Hacemos el trabajo sucio.—**__Dijo Heero rompiendo el silencio._

_**--Ajá.—**__Afirmó Trowa, a su lado._

_**--Somos más que soldados. Vivimos sacrificándonos. El bien de las colonias. Por la paz. Por lo que sea… pero eso hacemos.—**__Dijo Duo volviendo a abrir los ojos.—__**Por lo mismo, no podemos volver a cometer el mismo error de allá atrás.**_

_**--¿Cuál error?—**__Preguntó el chino con fastidio._

_**--¿Cuál error? ¿Qué diablos hicimos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que habían civiles en el lugar?—**__Preguntó retóricamente el trenzado__**.—¿Acaso importa que no tengan un arma en las manos? ¿Acaso son las armas las que vuelven malas a las personas?**_

_**--No podemos saber…--**__Empezó a decir el rubio._

_**--Sólo hay una forma de actuar. Elijen su destino. Saben a qué atenerse cuando nos aparecemos frente a ellos. ¿Por qué tendríamos que tener lastima? Ellos están provocando la guerra. Ellos son los que mandan a los soldados a enfrentarnos, muchas veces en una desventaja cruel.**_

_--__**No somos asesinos, Maxwell.**_

_**--Lo somos de todas formas. Pero el fin que perseguimos justifica los medios. Porque es una meta para todos. No sólo para nosotros. Ya después si quieres sentirte culpable, haz lo que quieras. Pero éste es el momento de luchar.—**__Duo se puso de pie con algo de cansancio. Les dio la última mirada y salió de la bodega con su automática en la mano.—__**Si no quieres pagar el sacrificio, mejor deja de jugar…"**_

_

* * *

_

Heero caminó la distancia con calma. Se detuvo junto al tipo tirado que no dejaba de apretarse la rodilla mientras murmuraba amenazas. A un paso de él, la caja metálica brillaba.

**--¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Qué quieres?—**Preguntó el tipo tras la camioneta.

**--Deberías saberlo.—**Dijo una voz a sus espaldas antes de sentir un golpe en la nuca y caer inconciente.**—Supongo que seguimos siendo blandos.—**Dijo Quatre asomándose sobre la camioneta para mirar a Heero.

**--Sólo por ahora.—**Contestó Heero haciéndole una seña con la mano a Chang.

_**-------------- **_

Trowa tomó el bulto entre sus brazos y lo alzó. Se había quitado el casco para ponérselo a la persona entre sus brazos. Caminó de vuelta por el pasillo con un paso rápido y seguro. Sus ojos estaban irritados. Aún había demasiado humo por todos lados.

Cuando pasó entre los bomberos apretó más al chico entre sus brazos y se acercó a una de las ambulancias del lugar. Dos paramédicos salieron a su encuentro ayudándolo a poner al herido sobre una camilla, para luego meterlo a la ambulancia. No se lo pensó demasiado, era un riesgo ir a un hospital, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ya luego pensaría como sacarlo de allí, sin que preguntaran demasiado.

**-------------- **

Había un silencio cortante. Estaban sentados en el pasillo mirando el piso de baldosas. No habían emitido comentario sobre los detalles. Trowa había llamado sin darle tiempo a preguntas. Sólo una dirección y un "vengan rápido" que los hizo estar allí en menos de 30 minutos.

Daños internos, pulmón perforado, cortes y contusiones que habían hecho palidecer a las enfermeras y doctores que habían recibido a Duo.

Llevaban allí una hora esperando. El paso de alguna enfermera presurosa hacia que levantarán la vista con la esperanza de tener noticias, pero al ver que pasaba de largo delante de ellos, bajaban la vista apretándose las manos.

**--Trowa ¿Tú sabías?—**Preguntó el chino sin mirarle.

**--¿Qué cosa?—**Preguntó sin muchas ganas el aludido.

**--Estabas con él. No creo que estuvieras allí por casualidad.—**Aseguró.

El cirquero se puso de pie y caminó hacia la pared frente a ellos. Se giró sobre sus talones y se les quedó viendo. La idea de que quizás era el momento de hablar se le cruzó por la cabeza. ¿Pero llegarían a entenderlo?

**-- La meta justifica el medio.—**Dijo mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra, cubriendo sus ojos con su mechón de cabello.—**Duo lo entiende. Yo lo entiendo.**

**--¿Nosotros no?—**Preguntó Quatre en forma fría.

**--No lo sé. Por lo menos, Duo no lo creyó así. No voy a justificar sus acciones o las mías. Tampoco voy a asegurar que fue lo mejor. Pero resultó. Shinigami dejó de ser un punto débil y de paso, descubrimos que estaban infiltrándose en nuestras líneas. Si lo vemos fríamente, podría decir que todo salió bien.**

**--Salir bien…--**Repitió con un tono sarcástico Chang.

**--Duo sabía que iba a ser peligroso. También me adelantó el hecho de que quizás no saldría bien de esto**.—Dijo cerrando los ojos.**—Aún así me pregunto… ¿las sombras desaparecen?—**Dijo antes de alejarse de la pared y echarse a caminar por el pasillo para alejarse de ellos.

**--Duo no es una sombra.—**Afirmó un par de minutos después 01.

Quatre se removió en su silla. Sacó de su bolsillo la cruz de plata de Duo. Se le quedó viendo concentradamente. Fue cuando pensó con más fuerza que era lo que representaba ésta, en la vida del extrenzado. ¿Por qué siempre la había llevado consigo? ¿Por qué no había dudado al dejarla entre los escombros de su Gundam? ¿Y por qué él la guardaba con tanto celo?

**--Será una noche muy larga.—**Murmuró el chino.—**Traeré café.—**Dijo levantándose para desaparecer por el pasillo por la misma dirección en que había caminado Trowa.

**-------**

Quatre se sentó junto a la camilla. Se quedó quieto mirando el suelo. Tenía miedo de ver a la cara del enfermo. Ya bastante nervioso lo tenían los sonidos electrónicos de los aparatos.

Estaba lleno de sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado tenía la rabia de saber que había sido engañado. Por el otro, una especia de alivio por saber que estaba allí. Y finalmente, una incertidumbre que le confundía. ¿Qué pasaría? Era imposible volver a atrás.

Levantó los ojos hacía la mano que descansaba sobre la sábana blanca. Su mano derecha se movió y se detuvo a unos centímetros. Sin pensarlo más, la dejó sobre la otra notando al instante lo fría que estaba. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Todo aquello era demasiado cruel. No sabía si podría pasar nuevamente por lo mismo.

**--Duo.—**Murmuró.**—No te vayas.—**Dijo apoyando su frente sobre el colchón.

_**--------- **_

_

* * *

_

_**Tiempo después…**_

Wu Fei se agachó mirando la tierra húmeda. Habían pasado por tantas cosas, que aún no llegaba a conectarlas dentro de su cabeza de una manera ordena y eficiente. Hasta llegaba a sentirse tonto e inútil en algunas ocasiones. Sonrió levemente antes de dejar un ramo de flores de color violeta en la tierra. Miró las letras en la lápida antes de sentir un pequeño escalofrío en la espalda.

**--Ya es hora de irnos**.—Dijo Trowa mirando hacia el entorno desierto.

**--Ajá.—**Afirmó Heero echándose a caminar por la vereda entre las tumbas. Ya estaba helando y no era tan bueno estar paseándose por la ciudad. Además aún tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

El rubio puso una mano en el hombro del chino y le hizo un gesto para que se fueran.

Chang se incorporó y se echó a caminar tras Trowa. El rubio miró la lápida mientras metía sus manos en su abrigo. Se echó a caminar tras sus compañeros con paso cansino.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada apuró el paso.

**--Ya me estaba aburriendo. ¿Qué tanto hacían allá?—**Preguntó un chico que los miraba con un fingido enojo. A penas podían verle la cara, ya que una bufanda le daba muchas vueltas en el cuello y le cubría demasiado.

**--Pues, dejándome flores.—**Dijo el chino, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

**--¿Qué?—**Preguntó rascándose la cabeza**.--¿Eso no es extraño?—**Preguntó mirándolos a todos con algo de confusión.

**--Tú le pusiste mármol negro a la tuya.—**Dijo Heero a su lado haciendo notar lo extraño de muchas cosas.

**--Ah… pero es por estilo.—**Agregó mientras sonreía algo avergonzado.

**--Duo… ya vámonos. Tengo hambre.—**Dijo el rubio arrastrándolo del brazo. A él no le gustaba estar allí. Los recuerdos le agobiaban demasiado.

**--Ok… pero no me jales. No ves que me duele mi cuerpecito.—**Agregó divertido, mientras miraba de reojo la cruz que se asomaba en el cuello del árabe, la cual no había querido tener de vuelta y había regalado al rubio junto con la promesa de portarse bien en el futuro.

**--Y eso que aún no te pateo hasta la inconciencia**…--Murmuró el chino que iba junto a los demás, un metro atrás.

**--Si es que me atrapas primero…--**Dijo Duo medio girándose a verle, antes de echarse a correr arrastrando al rubio.

El chino bufó antes de salir detrás de ellos.

**--¡Oye! No que te dolía el cuerpecito…!—**Gritó el chino.

**--Creo que el "no fue personal, Wu Fei" no funcionó**.—Dijo Trowa.

Heero evitó sonreír.

**FIN.**

**DARKCRYONIC**

**25/02/2010 20:43:49**

**CHILE**

**In ****amicitia nihil fictum est, nihil simulatum, et quidquid est, id est verum et voluntarium.**

**Cicerón.**


End file.
